Malevolent
by chellbells
Summary: She always thought Tyler was her mate, that was until finally meeting the Klaus Mikaelson, who she thought was just a horror story told to the wolves. How can your mate be someone you're supposed to hate? And how can becoming a hybrid make you feel so different but so yourself?
1. Prologue

Author's note: So this will be my first multi chapter. It's been an idea that has been bugging me for days and I just had to start writing it! I'm not exactly sure how it's going to go, it's a work in progress and hopefully with this little prologue you guys like it and want me to continue! This is an AU type of story, Klaus still did the ritual and needs Elena to make hybrids but they aren't in high school, they are around 20 and in college. And Caroline is a werewolf because I'm a sucker for mate stories! Hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestions or ideas definitely feel free to let me know!

(Also I'm uploading this phone so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm hoping to get to a computer soon and edit it better but I just couldn't wait to share!)

Disclaimer: do not own any thing of TVD

* * *

 _2Weeks Ago_

Caroline's father always told her stories of werewolf history, a major one was of Niklaus Mikaelson. Part werewolf and part vampire and evil as could be. Sure it scared her into doing chores when she was younger but as she got older she never heard anything else about him and he started to seem like more of a myth than anything. That was until about a month ago when a strange man came to town with no warning taking Elena for some sacrifice.

Luckily they found a way to save her but she was still sacrificed and Caroline felt somewhat responsible. She knew all about Klaus. Sure she has no idea he needed to sacrifice one of her best friends but she knew stories of him when no one else did.

And now that Elena has been sacrificed he took off to turn more werewolves into hybrids. Word on the street, or more word from Damon's big mouth, was that he was only searching for full werewolf packs he wasn't really looking for 'lone wolves' so her and Tyler should be being the key word he used. It caused a major eye roll when those words came out of Damon's mouth to Caroline.

Feeling somewhat safe for Caroline,Tyler,and Elena they wanted to have a party. For what reason Caroline had no idea but she wasn't one to turn down planning an event although this was probably one she should have skipped.

The party was at Tyler's mothers house just a fee friends, music and drinking. At some point in the night Caroline lost track of time and everyone and somehow ended up stairs with her back against the wall and Tyler's lips on her neck. Not even ten minutes after they started they heard footsteps in the hallway. Caroline figured it was just Elena or someone and was just about to pull Tyler into his bedroom until they seen a head of blonde hair. Stepping away from each other confused while staring at this girl neither of them knew with a smirk on her face. Caroline also didn't miss the new smirk on Tyler's face as his eyes ran up and down this girl. He didn't even attempt to check her out secretly he was doing it openly in front of her, and it was like a stab to her heart.

Choosing to not let her insecurities get the best of her and turned her attention to the girl standing only a few feet away from them. As soon as she looked her up and down the little hairs on the back of Caroline's neck stood up; much like they did the first time she met Stefan and Damon, this girl was a vampire. Tyler didn't seem to notice but he had only been a wolf for a few months so he probably hasn't noticed what that feeling means yet.

"How adorable!" The girl exclaimed somehow actually sounding genuine. "No seriously, it's quite romantic watching you go at him like a bitch in heat." Caroline couldn't help the scoff that escaped her lips, just who did this bitch think she was? "It's a wonder there aren't more werewolves in this world since you all go at it like horny rabbits."

Caroline placed her hand on her hip rolling her eyes at the girl. "You do realize a werewolf bite will kill a vampire, right?" Caroline's tone was threatening, she was actually quite proud of herself; she's never had threatened a vampire before. Her threat would have been better though if this girl obviously didn't know how werewolves worked. This girl was giggling at her threat! Giggling!

"You do realize I'm a thousand years old, immortal, and it's not a full moon, right?" She was still laughing as she took a few steps toward them and smirked when they took the same amount of steps away from her. "Very nice threatening tones though. But next time wolf girl, make sure you know who you're threatening, otherwise you just look utterly pathetic."

Tyler put his hand in front of Caroline pushing her back a step as he took one forward in a protecting manor. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I want you actually," She must have noticed Caroline tense up because she smirked and eyed Tyler up and down. "Don't worry, as good looking as he is I can tell there isn't much upstairs," she glanced down towards his groin area and smirked again letting out a small giggle, "and probably not much downstairs either. But my brother has actually required his presence."

Caroline and Tyler looked at each other briefly a little confused and Tyler was the one to speak the question the both had, "Your brother?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of him. Klaus, the Original Hybrid." She continued to walk closer to them and it made her smirk that this time neither of them moved. Most likely they didn't move from fear of hearing Klaus' name not fear of her but it was all the same. "His hybrids don't make it through the transition; tonight he's hoping your friend Bonnie will fix that." Not even a second after finishing her sentence she used her vampire speed to get over to them and grabbed them both by the throat.

She leaned in close to Caroline's face smiling as she heard her gasping for air. "Don't worry sweetheart, unfortunately for me Klaus wants you unharmed. Probably because my brothers like pretty things with sharp tongues like you. And for some reason Klaus wants you willingly turned not forced like your boyfriend will be."

Before Caroline could even blink the girl and Tyler were gone. Gasping for air Caroline stumbled back down stairs to see if anyone else had seen them leave. Bonnie and Elena were both gone. All that was left beside her were Damon and Stefan with broken necks laying on the floor in the hallway near the door.


	2. My House

**So sorry it took a little bit to update! I have some of the chapters typed up on my phone or written in a notebook but I wanted to get them on the computer and edit them the best I could! It's also not the easiest finding time to type while i have a six month old yelling for my attention! I hope you like this chapter as much as you all seemed to like the little prologue I put up!**

 **This chapter has a few flashbacks but I just wanted to put some things into place so I could move on into the rest of this story.**

 **Also I loved how One Tree Hill named every episode after a song title so that is what I'm going to do here! Some songs actually inspired chapters and those ones I will let you know the song and artist, other ones that were not inspired by songs I won't mention who the song is by unless someone asks!**

 **Again, any suggestions let me know! Thank you for the reviews, hopefully you all stick with me through this story!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the night Klaus came back to town stealing Elena and Bonnie and having his bitch of a sister take Tyler. She spent every single one of those days still wondering why his sister said he wanted her unharmed. If he was looking for werewolves to turn to hybrids and wasn't giving them the option then why hadn't he wanted her?

Her insecurities played a big part in this. She kept wondering why Tyler over her. She had been a wolf for years! She was experienced, she knew more about being a wolf. Tyler was what, six months old? He couldn't have really been that beneficial. She had to stop herself; she didn't want to be a hybrid and she refused to sit here and talk bad about her boyfriend even to herself.

Besides being two weeks from when Klaus came back, it had also been two weeks since Caroline was able to leave her house. Which meant it was only a week until the full moon and if she didn't figure out something soon she would be turning in her mother's living room.

* * *

 _2 weeks ago_

 _A few hours after Caroline checked the whole Lockwood property with no luck of finding Tyler, Bonnie or Elena she went home defeated. All she could do was cry; her boyfriend and best friends could have possibly been dead. Her crying only stopped when she heard voices outside her house, or a voice. Slowly getting off her couch heading to the front door she notices Bonnie through the window of her door. Her eyes were closed and it looked like chanting to herself. "What the hell are you doing, Bonnie?" Caroline whispered to herself as she walked to the door._

 _Once Caroline got her door open she went to take a step onto her porch towards her friend but was stopped. She couldn't walk through her door. Staring at the blank space in confusion for only a second until Bonnie quit chanting. It finally clicked. "You seriously didn't just trap me in my house, Bonnie!" Caroline was yelling and hitting the barrier that trapped her._

" _I'm sorry, Care," Bonnie did look sincere and sad but Caroline didn't care. There was no way she was going to stay caged up like a dog. "This was the only way your mom and I could think of to protect you from Klaus. You can't get out and vampires can't get in."_

 _Caroline stopped hitting the barrier for a moment. Why would she need to be protected from Klaus? Unless that meant Bonnie didn't fix his hybrids dying. Tyler was… "Is Tyler…" she paused not knowing if she could get the words out of her mouth; she was having a hard time thinking them let alone attempting to say them out loud._

" _No, Tyler is alive but a hybrid. We can't let that happen to you."_

 _By now Caroline was really pounding her fists on the barrier. "Bonnie, I need to go see him!" Bonnie just ignored her and was backing on of her porch. So she trapped her in her house and was just going to leave her alone? "There's a full moon in a couple weeks. I can't turn in my living room, Bon!" Caroline didn't even notice she was now screaming, her rage got the best of her and she didn't even care that she let go of her control; she was pissed._

" _Hopefully by then I can let you out; if not when the time comes I'll figure something out. Again, I'm sorry." And Bonnie was gone and Caroline was left with her tears and banging on the barrier that would not budge._

* * *

"Stupid Bonnie!" Caroline yelled and threw a couch pillow in frustration. "Stupid Klaus!" She continued to yell and throw couch pillows across the room. She was stir crazy being locked up. She now understood how people in movies go crazy from being locked away. Her mom was always working; aside from the occasional 'Hey Mom', 'Bye Mom' they hadn't really spoken in the two weeks she was trapped in the house. None of her friends visited and they barely text, if at all. Caroline was a talker and just like how her wolf hated being caged, Caroline's personality hated not being able to talk to people. Even her boyfriend had only stopped by once.

* * *

 _1 week ago_

 _For a week Caroline had been trying and failing to convince Bonnie that Rebekah, she had finally learned the evil blood slut's name, insisted Klaus wanted her unharmed. Bonnie didn't care though and seemed to be annoyed by Caroline's attempts to be freed. Everyone then quit taking her calls or replying to her texts. Her own mother even added extra shifts to her already busy work schedule. Either that or just she started sleeping at the station to avoid her._

 _Hearing a light knock on her front door Caroline leaped off her bed in excitement. At this point she didn't even care if it was the mailman, as long as it was someone she could talk to!_

 _She stopped halfway to the door though; she knew who was there before even seeing them. She could smell him, although he smelled a little different than normal. Most likely because he was part vampire now. She took a few deep breaths to center herself before continuing to the front door. Part of her wanted to run to him and cry about how happy she was that he was alive, but the other part wanted to slap him and send him on his way._

 _It had been an entire week since Klaus successfully turned him, making Tyler the first successful Hybrid. And not once had he stopped by or even sent a text to let her know he was okay. For two days Caroline cried for him and just wanted to be able to go to him and make sure he was okay. That was until Elena 'accidentally' mentioned how much time Tyler had been spending with Rebekah._

 _Caroline eventually got to the door opening it just staring at him. She wasn't sure what would come out of her mouth so she stayed silent. He must have forgotten he was a vampire because he tried to walk through her door and hit a barrier, just like she did when she tried to get out. He smiled at her and it was such a pretty smile but for some reason it pissed her off. "Care, invite me in."_

 _Caroline crossed her arms shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "I don't think that's a good idea, Tyler."_

" _Come on, Care. I know you and your mom don't want vampires in the house especially while you're trapped inside, but you know I wouldn't hurt you." Tyler smirked and continued, "I can come in and keep you company."_

 _Of course he wanted invited in to have sex. That's all he ever wanted. Yeah, they were werewolves and were always horny but they could do something else besides sex! She wasn't going to fall for his charming smile; she was not inviting him in. And the more she thought about what he said it pissed her off; not only did he just want invited in to 'keep her company' but he thought she was afraid of him?_

" _I'm not afraid of you Tyler, far from it. Just because you are now stronger than me doesn't make me afraid," She sighed and couldn't even attempt to hide the sad expression that she knew was plastered all over her face. "I don't want to invite you in because you were turned a week ago and I didn't know if you were dead or alive. Bonnie had to tell me, as she was spelling me into my house!"_

 _By now she was yelling at him and she knew the more she went on she would be screaming but she didn't care; she had bee holding all of this in all week and it needed to come out. "And how do I know you won't hurt me? I know according Rebekah Klaus wants me unharmed and willing to turn but I also heard from Elena that all of a sudden you're basically Klaus' little bitch doing whatever he tells you to do. How do I know he didn't tell you o get invited in, hurt me bad enough so I need to beg to be turned so I don't die?"_

 _She was pacing around in front of her front door as she yelled at Tyler. At least he was just standing there and not interrupting her like she thought he would. "But let's go back to Rebekah for a second. You turn into a vampire, hybrid, whatever and instead of coming to see your girlfriend so she knows you're okay you hang out with the evil blood slut?" Caroline didn't realize how hurt by that she was until she mentioned it out loud and a single tear fell down her cheek._

 _Tyler finally decided to talk, "I'm sorry, but this isn't like the first time I turned and you helped me. This is different, something you know nothing about! Rebekah was just helping me with the new bloodlust and showing me how to feed and not kill. There are even people in town that like to be fed on, you don't even have to compel them!"_

" _Oh so not only are you hanging out with the evil blood slut you're going around Mystic Falls feeding off people with her?' Caroline was livid. She wasn't a vampire but she bet if she asked Stefan or Damon feeding off a human together was probably pretty damn intimate or sexual or something. "Let me guess, she shows you all the prettiest girls that like to be fed on."_

" _Now is really not the time for all your jealous insecurities to pop up." She could tell he was getting angry with her and he had no right to be. She was the one trapped in her house while her boyfriends was off doing god knows what with Rebekah and other girls. "I'm here seeing you now aren't I? Just invite me in, Care."_

 _She couldn't believe he was using her insecurities against her like it was her problem and not his fault that they were coming up. "Actually Tyler, you need to go. I need to focus on trying to find a way out of this house before I go crazy." Caroline surprised herself at how calmly that came out. He had only been there a few minutes and already she was exhausted from yelling at him. She placed her hand on the door getting ready to shut it but before she did she gave him a sad smile. "I miss you Tyler, I do, but you really hurt me not even sending me a text to let me know you were okay and spending the week with Rebekah. Talk to Klaus please; see if he can convince Bonnie he'll leave me alone so she'll let me out of here." She sighed and went to turn away but before she did she had one last thing to say, ""In the meantime, stop spending so much time with Rebekah and when I'm free we can go back to being normal." She shut the door before he even had a chance to respond._

 _Not even five minutes after Tyler had left her house Caroline heard something fall on the floor in the hallway by her front door. She was hesitant to go check it out, but she did anyways. There was an envelope on the floor that must have been pushed through the mail hole of the door. The closer she got to it she could see her name written across the top of the envelope in perfect gorgeous cursive writing. Caroline picked it up and opened I immediately. Almost embarrassingly fast but no one was around to see so it didn't matter._

 _At first she couldn't even focus on the words of the letter in her hands, she couldn't get past how the whole letter was written in the same gorgeous font as her name on the front._

 _"Caroline,_

 _I want to apologize to you if my hunt of werewolves has put a pause in your social life and a strain on your relationships. That was not my intentions. I truly meant what my sister told you; you will remain unharmed. If you want to be a hybrid all you have to do is ask. Unfortunately I have already tried to convince the Bennett Witch that I wish you no harm and to release you, but my words, and threats, mean nothing to her. She has plans to keep you in your house until I leave or they kill me. And since I have no plans to leave or to die I have a witch on their way to assist in releasing you from your home. I will be sure to let you know when you are free. I do hope we get to meet soon._

 _Klaus"_

 _Caroline let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding; she wasn't sure why she felt like this towards a letter. Was it his perfect handwriting? Was it the way he spoke to her even through a letter? Was it the way he seemed like he cared even though they have never truly met yet? Whatever it was she could not shake the feeling. It made her whole body warmer than normal and she could feel the corners of her mouth wanting to smile at the letter but she refused to let herself smile for this awful man._

* * *

It had been a week and still hadn't head from Klaus about her getting out of her house. The sun was already setting on today and it was just another day she added to the many wasted days stuck in her house. Before she could continue to dwell on the days lost her doorbell rang. Jumping on the couch faster than she should have, she ran to the front door not even caring about hiding her eagerness to speak to someone. She was met with disappointment when no one was at her door. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry at herself. Before she shut the door again she just happened to glance down and noticed a box with a huge beautiful bow and another envelope with her name written on it in beautiful cursive again.

She reached down only grabbing the letter first. Her mother always taught her to open the cards before you even think about opening the gift. This letter was much shorter than the first letter Klaus sent her. Still written in perfectly gorgeous cursive. All it read were three words, probably the best three words Caroline heard or read in the last two weeks.

" _You're free, Caroline."_


	3. Angel Eyes

**I am so so so sorry it took me like a month to update! A 7 month old and getting a baby food recipe book made has taken up a lot of me time! But I have not abandoned this story at all! I even had some ideas pop into my head on where to take this!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all still enjoy it after this chapter! This chapter is mainly all Klaroline! I figured I made you wait so long I could at least give you that! And it is super long! Almost 7,000 words!**

 **I was asked for fireworks in Caroline and Klaus' first meeting and I hope this lives up to it! I tried to stick with their personalities from the show as much as I could so hopefully I didn't fail at that!**

 **And for the reviewer who mentioned Caroling staying a wolf for a while, she will! this is going to be a slow burn between them and her turning.**

 **This chapter is also kind of my take on the Mikaelson ball but different, Easter isn't trying to kill them in it but I loved when he bought her a dress (so I stole that idea, shhhh)**

 **Also the song Angel Eyes by New Years Day kind of inspired this chapter. (some of the lyrics and the video. also hint hint the music video for this song inspired a future chapter for this story once we get to hybrid Caroline.)**

 **Enjoy! :) (and sorry for any mistakes, I rushed through editing so I could get something up for you guys!)**

* * *

Caroline almost didn't believe her eyes; was she really free? Or was this just some sick cruel joke? She looked around out the door to make sure she didn't see anyone. She didn't want to attempt to walk out the front door and hit the barrier and look like an idiot. Once she knew the coast was clear she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and stepped her foot onto her porch. When her foot was met with nothing but the porch she all bet fell out of the door onto her porch.

Caroline could have literally jumped for joy, but instead she closed her eyes and just took it all in. The fall evening air was cool on her skin; she could practically smell the leaves turning colors. But as excited as she was to be outside, her curiosity of what is in the box Klaus left her was getting the best of her. It was interrupting her thoughts on what she should do her first night out.

She let her curiosity get the better of her; besides what was she going to do? All her friends still thought she was stuck in her house; they weren't going to have anything fun planned that included her.

Taking the box up to her bedroom she set it on her bed afraid to open it. She just continued to stare at it chewing on her finger nails. She was not so much afraid at what might be inside, which she was sort of, but it was wrapped in a bow so perfectly she was afraid to ruin its beauty. _God, why do I keep thinking things he leaves me are beautiful! First his handwriting and now a bow? A freaking bow!_ She decided to ignore her thoughts and slowly pulled on the bow to open the box.

Her breath hitched once she finally lifted the lid and seen the beautiful dress inside. She could tell it was a two piece dress, the top laid out on top was gorgeous baby blue color, it was a sweetheart neckline, which she loved in dresses, and it had a sheer neckline. Picking up the top she noticed the back was open in a diamond shape. Laying it down on her bed she grabbed the bottom of the dress. Her eyes sparkled at the baby blue high waist skirt that would definitely hug her form until about below the knee and then it flared out in a mermaid type of way. It was a gorgeous dress but what she loved even more was the skirt was floral print; it was covered in beautiful daisies, her favorite flower. Of course he knew her favorite flower. _Stupid stalker._

"What the hell am I even going to wear this stupid dress too?" Just as soon as she spoke out loud it was like someone heard her and another envelop fell to the ground from the dress. Again with that impeccable handwriting on the front sporting her name. It was an invitation to a party tonight requesting she wear this dress and to save him a dance. _If I get this feeling from him just writing my name just imagine what it will feel like when I finally hear him speak it!_ "No!" Her mind was, well having a mind of its own thinking about Klaus but she was not going to have any of that. She was going to lock these feelings, tingles, whatever the hell they are, away. "He killed Elena, he technically killed Tyler. He is bad news!" _I could at least go to the party and thank him for getting me out of my house and for this dress._

After thinking it through for about twenty minutes while still staring at the dress she decided to listen to herself and go. It was the first night she was able to leave her house in two weeks why wouldn't she want to get all dressed up and possibly have fun!

* * *

Klaus wasn't a naïve man; he had no expectations of Caroline showing up to this stupid party his sister insisted on throwing. This was another reason he added to his long list of reasons that he hated letting all of his siblings out of their coffins at the same time. Rebekah always wanted to throw a party to celebrate them being back together. Elijah being the supportive big brother was happy to do whatever made Rebekah happy; and Kol encouraged her party planning so he would have an excuse to indulge in booze, blood and women without having to leave the comfort of his own home.

Klaus also had no expectations for a thank you from her either. He had killed two people she cared about, yes they both came back to life but he knew that meant nothing. He couldn't figure out why he cared either; in a thousand years he never felt like this towards a woman. He had a feeling he knew why, but he's lived a thousand life times and this never happened before so he was choosing not to believe it. He was going to play it off as just the mere attraction to a beautiful girl.

Getting ready he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he tied his tie; the tie that perfectly matched the color of the dress he bought for Caroline. Both his suit and tie actually would match Caroline's dress perfectly; standing next to each other they would look like the perfect date. Sure he wasn't her date but he would love to see the look on her pathetic excuse of a boyfriends face when he noticed how well they matched.

Klaus wasn't blind; he could obviously see why Caroline would be attracted to Tyler. Hell, his baby sister was even attracted to him even if she would deny it. But what else did he even have to warrant feelings from her? He didn't seem too smart. He could tell just by looking at him that he hadn't been a wolf for long; possibly triggered the curse at the most six months to a year prior to Klaus turning him into a hybrid. But Caroline, even at the young age of 20 seemed to be a matured wolf, she must have been young when she triggered the curse; he couldn't stop himself from wondering just how young she was.

After hiding in his room for a few hours dreading and avoiding going down to this horrible excuse for a party he heard a light knock on the door. "What?" He yelled at whoever was knocking on his door disrupting his thoughts.

He watched as his door slowly opened and a very timid hybrid girl poked her head in. He couldn't remember her name at the moment but recalled she was one of the first ones he turned after Tyler. "Um, you said to let you know when she arrived." He nodded and expected her to leave but she just kept staring at him like a lost puppy, "You can go now."

* * *

A few hours after receiving the dress and the note that she was free to leave her house she had arrived at the Mikaelson's home. More like mansion or castle. Did anyone really need s house this big? She didn't know why, but she was nervous to go inside. Maybe it was the fact that he and his family were the enemy and here she was on their doorstep, or maybe it was all the unexplained tingles she got for a man who was evil and that she's never even met yet. But her mother raised her right, when someone does something nice for you; you suck up your pride and thank them no matter what. And that was exactly why she was here; only to thank him and nothing else.

Just as she walked through the door she happened to glance up seeing a man walk down the gorgeously crafted curved stair case. There was just something about him that she couldn't look away and she didn't want to. He was probably the most attractive man she has ever seen and she was getting the same tingles she got staring at Klaus' hand writing on the letters he wrote her.

* * *

As Klaus was walking down the curved stairwell in his family's mansion he noticed Caroline walk through the front door. He couldn't help but stop and watch her. Still seeing her from a far like all the other times but she looked even more beautiful dressed in blue.

To busy staring at her, he hadn't noticed that she was also staring back. But not in a way that displayed that she caught him staring. No, she was doing her own staring.

* * *

Before her mind could wander any longer she felt someone pulled her arm to face them. "How the hell are you out of your house, Caroline?" Caroline turned and seen it was Bonnie who was yelling at her. "And why would you come here of all places! That was really stupid!"

"Look Bonnie, I'll be fine!" She went to continue to tell her how she got out of her house but something pulled her attention back to the man on the stairs that was now at the bottom walking towards a waiter holding a champagne tray.

Bonnie noticed who she was staring at and grabbed her face to turn here away from him. "Stop staring at Klaus like that! He's going to get the wrong idea!"

"Bonnie I was not…" It finally hit her, why staring at this man gave her the same feeling as his letters and gift. Of course that was Klaus! She was really hoping he was an older less attractive man so that telling him thank you and leaving would have been easy. "Wait, so that's Klaus?"

"Caroline you should really go home, it's not safe here." Bonnie was practically pushing her back out the front door, but Caroline stepped out of her grip.

"No, Bon." She let out a sigh as she continued. "Look, Klaus said he felt bad for being the reason you guys trapped me in my house so he got me out. I came here to thank him and go home…" Hers words trailed off when she saw Elena with Stefan and Damon in the other room with champagne in hand and smiles on their faces. She glanced back down at Bonnie with a confused look on her face. "So you mean to tell me that while I'm locked in my house and basically no one visits me, you all are out going to fancy balls and having fun?" Before Bonnie could even get a word in Caroline scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, "On second thought, maybe I'll thank him and then stay for a while. Hell, maybe I'll even take him up on his offer to save him a dance," Normally Caroline could control the anger that came with her wolf gene but she could feel that control starting to snap as she leaned down to whisper in Bonnie's ear, "Or let him turn me."

Before waiting to see Bonnie's reaction she immediately walked over to the bar asking for rum, she needed something to calm herself. She had no plans to be turned but seeing all her friends out dressed up while she was supposed to be locked in her house really pissed her off. After downing the drink she pointed at her glass for the bartender to fill it up again. "If I would have known tonight called for hard liquor I would have brought you something much stronger than champagne, love." Caroline jumped at the voice behind her. Turning around, there he was standing to close for comfort, but if she was being completely honest with herself her body was telling her to move closer to him. She slowly took the glass of champagne he was holding out to her.

After mumbling a thank you she didn't even try to hide how her eyes scanned over his face and raked down the rest of his body. Although maybe she should have seeing the knowing smirk appear on his lips. His gorgeous lips. He was even more attractive up close and his scent; she couldn't quite place but it smelled of power and earthy tones, just by his scent alone she knew he was an alpha. She used to think that's the way Tyler smelled but this was so much stronger and it caused a familiar flop of her stomach and she could feel want for this man pooling between her thighs. Come on Caroline, get it together we're not like this! He is the enemy don't turn all teenage girl at the sight of a hot guy. "Klaus." It was more of a statement than a question; she had utmost confidence that he was him.

While she was too busy staring at him he had gotten a glass of scotch from the bartender and he was now smirking behind the glass as he took a drink. "I see you know who I am."

Caroline finally pulled herself together to stop acting like a girl shocked her crush was talking to her and rolled her eyes. "Of course. By the way all these hybrids are staring at you like they are just waiting to be told to do something, the fact that your tie just so happens to match the dress that was delivered to my door perfectly and you carry yourself like you are nothing less than the alpha." She didn't miss the tiniest tilt of his head and the sparkle in his eyes when she said the alpha not an alpha. And for some reason that sparkle in his eyes sent something straight to her core, she couldn't help rubbing her thighs together to try and ease some of the tension for a moment until she noticed his gaze go down her body. She did not want to be caught getting turned on by him when he didn't do anything yet, she couldn't understand why she felt like this, she loved Tyler and this never happened with any other hot guys she spoke to. Too late. She wanted to roll her eyes at the smirk forming on his lips that he caught her.

Klaus couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips when he saw her rubbing her thighs together just a tiny bit. He barely spoke to her and hadn't even touched her yet and here she was turning herself on by calling him the alpha. He quirked his eyebrows at her when he looked at up at her face; he expected her to be slightly embarrassed at the fact he caught her but she had more of a determined look to her. He wanted to press the matter more but he noticed Tyler in the next room looking like he wanted to kill him. He leaned in close enough to her ear that his lips were almost touching her, "Careful love, if I can smell that your boyfriend can too and surely he won't be happy when he gets over here." He licked his lips letting the tip of his tongue touch her ear just slightly and smirked when she gasped. "I'll find you later, Caroline and maybe I'll help you with the issue you're trying to ease right now."

Before she could even catch her breath and ask herself what had just happened, Klaus was gone and Tyler was behind her clearing his throat to try and get her attention. "Tyler, hi!" her voice sounded a little more breathless than she would have liked but she couldn't help it.

"What are you doing here, Care?" and nodded toward Klaus, "And what the hell was that?"

His angry tone snapped her out of her haze from earlier. He was seriously mad at her? "What am I doing here? What the hell was that? Seriously?" She could hear her voice getting louder with every word she spoke but she didn't care. "I'm here because I finally got out of my house and was invited to a party where I got to dress up like a princess. And all of you are here! And that," she pointed back at Klaus but never breaking eye contact with Tyler "that was me going to attempt to thank him for getting me out of my house until he saw you lurking and left."

Tyler's demeanor completely changed when she mentioned Klaus getting her out of her house. "Well I'm glad he finally decided to help us get you out of your house. I am surprised he convinced Bonnie though." She couldn't help but look at him like he was an alien or something. Did he really think she was that stupid that he could just try and take credit for getting Klaus to help get her out of her house?

"Do not try and take credit for this! He had someone else get me out of my house, Bonnie said no. And I bet you didn't even ask him to try to help me."

And immediately Tyler went back to being angry. "You know what, I didn't ask him because he wanted me to try and convince you to let him turn you and I don't want this life for you." By now he was shouting at her and she could see his eyes turning to their yellow color with a few veins trickling down from his eyes. She wasn't afraid but she knew he was stronger than her now and she hated it. Before she was the strong one but she never used that against him like he was with her now.

She could see people start to stare at them and she didn't want to cause a scene so she lowered her voice still holding eye contact with him. "I don't want to argue about this now. We'll talk later but for tonight, leave me alone." Seeing that the bartender wasn't paying attention she swiped a bottle of rum and took off down the hall. She needed to find an empty room to get away for a minute.

* * *

She wasn't even in the room for a minute before she heard the door click and lock behind her. She sighed figuring it was Tyler and didn't bother turning around until she heard his voice and she froze. "So are you hiding or just hoping I'd follow you into a private room, love?"

She swallowed the rum that was in her mouth before turning around and forcing a smile, "I'm hiding, but seeing as you locked the door behind you I guess you can join me."

Klaus took a few steps closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers, and the smirk never leaving his lips. "Well seeing as you're in my study I guess you can join me." He couldn't help his smirk turning into a genuine smile when she laughed at him. Her laugh was beautiful. "Forgive me if I over step here but it's just I've spent the last few weeks around werewolves, some much older than you, but yet you seem to be much more mature than any of them." By now he was standing right in front of her, she didn't back away like he expected her to; no she was holding his gaze as she listened to him talk to her. "When did you trigger your curse, love?"

Caroline was so wrapped up in his gaze that she almost missed his question. Blinking a few times she smirked and took a couple steps back from him, "Isn't that sort of a personal question? That's basically asking me when I killed someone."

Klaus laughed a bit and nodded "That is true, how about I tell you how I turned and then you can tell me how you turned." He watched as she walked away from him and went and leaned on his desk, he expected her to just blow off his question but she nodded and smiled. He wasn't sure why he just offered up a story from his life to a girl he just met but it just slipped out of his mouth. He chalked it up to he was just curious about how she turned but he knew deep down he had this strange urge to just give her everything. He walked over to lean on the desk next to her. He wanted to look at her but he kept his eyes on the floor, as he started talking though he could fell her eyes staring right at him but he would not let himself look at her as he told her his story. "I was just about 25 years old. We, uh, we were just turned into vampires." He licked his lips not really wanting to continue, he didn't want to relive or give her all the bloody details. "It was a full moon and the bloodlust was too much for me, for all of us, to handle and I attacked and killed a man in our village. For about five seconds I got to revel in the amazing feeling of losing control and then the transformation immediately started, no warning. I went from complete euphoria to excruciating pain in the matter of seconds." This time he did glance up at her face and he saw no judging, no disgust, no sympathy, but understanding. So he continued. "But I didn't even get halfway through my transformation before my brothers and father tied me up and my mother bound my wolf never to be able to turn again. The witches wouldn't allow such a monster in this world. Little did they know by doing that they created an even bigger monster."

Caroline could see he struggled to tell her that, and she knew he meant himself as the bigger monster. Trying to lighten the mood she stood up from the desk and turned toward him smiling handing him the bottle of rum. "25 huh? Guess I could use you to buy my alcohol for the next month or until I turn 21?"

Klaus smiled at her, it was just like she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it so she made a joke. He laughed and nodded handing her back the bottle of rum not having took a drink of it; he was more of a bourbon or scotch kind of guy. "Or you can just steal it from incompetent bartenders."

Caroline took a long chug from the bottle of rum before setting it down and resting her hands on the desk. It was her turn now to tell him how she turned, he told her and his seemed worse than hers but she was nervous to tell this story again. "A deals a deal, right?" She licked her lips and took a deep breath before she continued. "I was twelve, and it was such a freak accident! We were at a cheering competition and this girl, Kelly, and I were both thrown up in the air for our routine but the girls who threw her, they threw her up to close to me and I kicked her in the head." She was picking at the label on the bottle of rum to keep herself from looking over at him. "I kicked her so hard the girls below weren't ready for her to come down so quickly and she hit the ground landing on her head. It caused a massive brain bleed, but she stood up and her and her parents insisted she continue to cheer and so she did." Caroline quickly wiped away the tear falling from her eye hoping he didn't see it. "If she would have just gone to the hospital she would still be alive, the doctors told her parents they should have brought her in right away!" She could feel her voice getting angry reliving this memory. "The doctors blamed her parents for her dying, her parents blamed themselves, but the universe still blamed me. I was so heartbroken that I just cost a girl her life and I was so terrified."

Klaus was staring at her face watching her go from sad to angry as she relived her story, "Terrified of having to turn?"

To his surprise Caroline looked at him shaking her head and smiled, "No I knew I was a wolf. I was prepared to have to turn one day. My father told me all about the shifting and the horrible pain, but he just left out the part of how to trigger the curse. I just assumed it happened once I hit a certain age, like say 16! But a few days later I was sitting on my bed while my mom was on a night shift at the station and it happened. The worse pain I've ever felt, I wasn't prepared at 12 to turn. I am a planner, Klaus, and this was not in my plans for the night." She laughed a little bit trying to make light of the situation. "Then the next morning I woke up to a torn apart house and I got to cleaning. And unfortunately I'll be turning again in a few days and with all the vampires in town now I'll have to chain myself up, unlike before I'd just go deep in the woods."

Klaus had no idea what came over him but he pushed off from the desk and stood behind her. The way her hands gripped the side of his desk she was in the perfect position for him to just bend her over and take her. He gently pushed her up against the desk with his chest flush against her back and hands on her hips. He smirked when she gasped. Leaning closely to her ear he started to whisper in a husky voice. "Caroline, you've turned close to 100 times in your life time," His hands were itching to move over her body but he kept them at her waist drawing circles with his fingers as he continued to whisper in her ear letting his lips touch just barely to her ear lobe taking in the scent of her arousal. "Let me take that pain away for good for you."

Caroline's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his body against hers, it just felt right even though she knew it was so wrong. "Yes," she all but moaned, she wanted to take him up on his offer. Her father and older wolves told her the more she turned the easier it would be but it was a load of crap; each time hurt just as bad as the first time and she was tired of it. "But I don't want to die."

"Oh Caroline," he purred her name in her ear and it brought another moan from her lovely lips and brought a smirk to his, "You would be reborn stronger than a normal wolf, stronger than a vampire. You'd make a glorious hybrid, love. Besides I'll even make your death pleasurable for you."

At the words her death and pleasurable her eyes shot open. How was he going to make dying pleasurable? Now her curiosity was peaked, she heard of how everyone else was turned. Stefan and Damon shot and killed, Elena said Klaus broke Tyler's neck and flung him on the floor, how would dying be pleasurable for her? She spun around and his hands didn't move from the place so as she spun one drug across her backside and she didn't miss how he smirked and squeezed it. There was only about an inch in between their faces and she found herself glancing at his lips way too often. "And just how would you make me dying pleasurable?" She almost regrets asking when his eyes flashed with lust and a yellow gold shade and a devilish smirk fell onto his lips.

"Well there is another door in this room that would allow me to take you upstairs unseen, and once I had you in my bedroom I would waste no time getting this button," he ran his hand up her bare back to the button of her top, "undone and rid you of your top." His eyes left her eyes only to look down at the glorious amount of cleavage he could see through her sheer top. "And as I give much needed attention to these," His hand was now running back down her bare back to the zipper of the bottom half of her dress, "I'd slowly slide down the rest of your dress, and seeing as I can tell you're not wearing panties I'd already have you fully naked in front of me. I would waste no time getting on my knees, for you Caroline," he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't one to get on his knees for just anyone, actually he's never gotten on his knees for anyone before.

The heat of his gaze directly into her eyes as he said he'd get on his knees for her made her gulp and hold her breath. This whole moment was too much but not enough, she wanted to see how far he'd go with this. It was wrong, very wrong to be this close to him and letting him say these things to her with her boyfriend out in another room but she couldn't help it, her body would not let her push him away. Secretly she loved that she was getting turned on more and more by every word that left his perfect lips in his unbelievably sexy accented husky voice.

"I'd enjoy taking in the scent of your arousal that's not muffled by clothing but just for a second before leaned in and licked up and down your folds to tease you at first then I'd take my actions to your swollen clit bringing you your first orgasm fast and hard leaving you soaking wet." He took in a deep breath through his nose to catch the scent of her. "I'm sure you taste amazing, love."

He didn't even try to hide the bulge in his pants that was lined up directly with her core and feeling it made her moan that she didn't bother trying to suppress. He knew she was turned on and extremely wet so why bother at this point?

He smirked when she moaned at feeling his hard cock through his pants push into her. Whether or not she decided to be turned he was ready to take her over this desk if she'd allow it and by her actions and how wet she must be with her thighs rubbing together she just might let him. "With you still quivering I'd strip down, toss you on the bed and slide my cock in your wet dripping folds. And as I thrust painfully slow I'd make sure you drank my blood, from any body part you desired. We'd go slowly to build up your next orgasm and make sure it doesn't come to quick. I want to make your whole body tremble," He watched her eyes flutter shut and how she bit her lip. He thought this would just tease her, he didn't realize how much control it would take to not rip her dress off and take her right now, to feel how wet she was just for his words alone and to see how wet he could make her by actually touching her. He took advantage of her eyes being closed and moved his face closer to hers; their lips were just barely touching as he continued to paint a picture for her. "I'd have you moaning my name like you've never moaned anyone's before; I would fuck you so that you'd never want to be with anyone else ever again. And just as I bring my thumb down to play with your swollen clit as I'm still thrusting into you you'd have the most earth shattering orgasm you've ever experienced. I'd gently cup your face like this," He slowly slid his hands up her body from her waist to the sides of her face, "and I'd break your neck as gently as possible while you're still quivering from your orgasm. I'd lie in bed with doppelgänger blood waiting for you to wake up and once you finally awoke and fed properly I'd take you again, except this time I won't be so gentle."

She let out a shaky breath and spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm with Tyler." No matter how much she wanted him to play out what he just said or just take her right here on the desk, she had a boyfriend. Who was here and here she was getting turned on by another man. She couldn't help it though, her body did what it wanted and the way the words sounded so erotic in his accent of course her body reacted. She had never been dirty talked to before and now she knew it needed to happen more. But by Tyler of course.

His eyes immediately flashed yellow with anger but as soon as it appeared it was gone and a smirk formed on his lips. "For now. One day, soon, you'll let me help you become the alpha, the queen you're meant to be." He moved out of her way to let her walk to the door if she wanted.

Caroline took one last look at him and walked towards the door. Gripping the handle something was holding her back. She turned to look over her shoulder. "I'll think about it, turning into a hybrid I mean. Just maybe in a different way than the one you laid out for me, much different way." Not waiting for him to respond she unlocked the door and left him in his study alone as quickly as possible.

* * *

She was just about at the front door when she noticed dirty looks from not only her friends but a ton of other girls who were hybrids. Apparently everyone knew she was in that room alone with Klaus. How long has she been in there? She wasn't even sure what time she went in. Bonnie and Elena looked concerned like they were trying figure out if he turned her or not. She smiled sweetly at them and shook her head no, even though she shouldn't care about their concerns but she knew even in their terrible ways of showing it they were just worried about her. She was about to ignore all the hybrid girls glaring at her, with what seemed to be jealously but when she turned to go to the door Tyler was standing in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So I assume that the conversation you and Klaus had earlier was just plans to meet up privately, huh?" She could practically feel the anger coming off of him. At least his eyes hadn't turned yellow yet.

"No, Tyler. You made me mad and I went to get away from everyone and he followed me in there." She watched him glance down her body seeming to get angrier. "Nothing happened, we just talked."

"Yeah, I can smell that." He looked at her disgusted. Of course Klaus' scent was all over her along with her arousal. Stupid wolf senses.

Before she could answer Tyler she heard Klaus' voice speak up for her. "If she said nothing happened, then nothing happened, mate." Now he was standing directly behind her and she could feel her body heating up. "I was simply just making my offer to her about turning her; since you failed at that task."

"I didn't even attempt to ask her about letting you turn her; she doesn't need to be sired to you like the rest of us." Tyler reached forward grabbing Caroline's wrist pulling her towards him like she as staking his claim on her. "And she doesn't need you obsessing over her, she has a boyfriend. Me."

"Well last I checked her boyfriend was too busy entertaining my little sister and our newly turned hybrid Hayley?" Caroline she rolled her eyes at them. She wasn't an object for two five year olds to fight over. It hurt to find out not only was Tyler spending time with Rebekah but also another hybrid. She didn't have time for this though.

"I need another drink." Caroline walked away from both of them back towards the bar. This was not how she pictured her first night out to be. She was supposed to thank Klaus, party a little and then leave. But now she got into arguments with her friends, her boyfriend and had a conversation with their enemy that she definitely should not have had.

* * *

Part of her wanted Tyler to come after her, to argue some more or apologize or to act like nothing happened she wasn't sure but she wanted him to follow her, to show he cared. But after getting another drink and scanning the dance floor she noticed him smiling and dancing with a brunette girl. That must be the hybrid girl Hayley that Klaus mentioned.

Before she could even get angry about Tyler Klaus was in front of her pulling her to the dance floor. He was acting like they've known each other forever, it was weird to her. They had only just met maybe an hour or so ago, but just like he was acting it felt like she had known him her whole life.

She decided he did free her from her house and buy her a dress so she could at least dance with him once. But she was going to keep her distance and not look at him. Nope she would not look into those gorgeous eyes of his.

For a while they danced in silence, Caroline diverting her eyes to look at anything but him but she could feel his eyes on her. And finally he broke the silence. "I apologize for being the one to tell you about Tyler spending his time with Hayley and my sister."

"Thanks for the concern but I really don't need you trying to save me, I'm not a damsel in distress." She finally let herself look him in the eyes. "I've been a wolf for like 8 years, I can't handle things on my own."

"I have no doubt that you can, love." The smirk on his lips never left as he guided her across the room.

"Good, so stop trying to be my knight in shining armor because you're not; you're more like the devil in disguise."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at her. He knew earlier was too good to be true. Getting her attention was too easy; she was being too easy. He had been watching her; he knew she had fire in her. And as much as he would have loved her to submit to him that easily he would have been disappointed if there wasn't a chase or a challenge; it wouldn't have been fun. He was a wolf after all, as much as it was about the kill it was more about the chase. "I suppose I am, love." He leaned in close to her ear letting his lips touch her ear once more and whispered, "at least it's a good looking disguise."

Caroline's eyes closed involuntarily and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt his lips on her ear. To cover it up she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Sure she agreed that he was good looking but she was tired of already becoming putty in his hands. This was not the Caroline she knew; the Caroline she knew also wouldn't be watching her boyfriend dance, laugh and flirt with another girl.

She was pulled from her thoughts about Tyler and Hayley when she felt Klaus' breath again on her ear and neck, "I bet if your boyfriend wasn't here I could get you to submit to me and let me take you right here."

Caroline could just hear the smirk in his voice and it annoyed her. She pulled away slowly and he did the same. Staring at her with lust in his eyes, and a confident smirk on his face. Her body reacted before she even knew what she was doing she heard her hand slap across his face. She kept her face straight and tried not to show any shock or fear, but the shocked stares of every vampire and hybrid in the room were not helping. "You have a better chance at dying before I'd ever submit to someone like you."

Klaus still had a smirk on his face but Caroline could tell this one was different. It was somehow angry; anger was written all over his face but never once did his eyes turn yellow like Tyler's did early in their argument. "I've killed people for less than that, love." He dropped his hands from hers and her waist and nodded towards the front door. "I think the night's over for you."

"You're right, it is." Caroline smiled sarcastically as she backed away from him to walk towards the door.

* * *

 **So here I am with my finger's crossed hoping I didn't disappoint anyone!** **Not all future chapters will just be once scene like this one, and not all will be as long! And as I write more there will be other characters, I just wanted to give you guys a lot of Klaroline as a thank you for waiting!**


	4. Kill or Be Killed

**I am** **soon sorry it took me long to update! I had a lot of family stuff come up and it was so hard to get in the mood to write! This isn't as long as i wanted it to be and not as much detail but i wanted to get something out to you! And i apologize for any mistakes i didn't edit it much!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the ball at the Mikaelson mansion and Caroline successfully hid out at Whitmore away from everyone. Although, she figured she would have ran into Elena or Bonnie considering they shared a dorm room but they must have been skipping. She even avoided the one person she didn't want to avoid, except it seemed more like he was avoiding her.

She was a little shocked though that no one came looking for her. Bonnie went through all the trouble to trap her in her house to protect her from Klaus, but days after she publicly slaps him and no one checks on her? What if Klaus tracked her down after she left and killed her? Or turned her against her will like everyone else?

And back to Tyler, where the hell was he? She was avoiding everyone but as mad at him as she was she still wanted the comfort of her boyfriend. She got a vague text from him when she told him she was hiding out at her dorm and wanted to see him. Something about Klaus needed him and some other hybrids to take care of some things and he would get back to her when he was free to hang out. Either Klaus was being petty and was that pissed at her and keeping her boyfriend from her, or what Klaus said about Tyler spending time with his hybrid Hayley was true and Tyler was using this as an excuse. Either way, again she had been alone just like the two weeks she was stuck in her house. At least this time she was able to go out for coffee and go to class.

But tonight was the full moon so she found herself back in Mystic Falls. Normally she would have found some woods a few miles from anyone and ran free. But this year vampires decided Mystic Falls was a good place to live so she had been chaining herself up a lot. Now it was even more important to chain herself up in her basement since there were so many hybrids in town; who weirdly gave her dirty looks when they seen her. She wasn't sure why but she was assuming it was because she was the only wolf so far that Klaus hadn't forced into being a hybrid.

Before she chained herself up though she wanted to have a full stomach, get a drink (if the bartender at The Grille would serve her a month or so early), get caught up on some schoolwork and just relax. But it was the day of the full moon; there was no such thing as relaxing. She was on edge about everything. Normally Caroline controlled the anger well but on days like today the mean girl just came out without even a flinch or having to think about it, there was no filter.

"Here's your water." Caroline glanced up as Vickie practically dropped the glass of water on top of her school papers. Vickie hated Caroline for no reason; well maybe not no reason but it wasn't Caroline's fault. Tyler used to sleep with Vickie and then stopped to date Caroline; she was just pissed off Tyler wouldn't publicly date her he kept her in the dark.

"You know Vickie, service with a smile will get you better tips for you drugs." Caroline cocked her head to the side with a snide smirk on her face as she watched Vickie walk away and mutter 'Bitch' under her breath. And just like that the mean girl was back.

Part of Caroline wanted to apologize but today that was not going to happen. She let out a huff and went back to looking over her notes.

* * *

Little did Caroline know Klaus was sitting at the bar nursing a glass of bourbon watching her. She would have assumed he was there plotting revenge for embarrassing him in his own home in front of his family, hybrids, and the rest of the town. But he was really sitting there admiring her. Most wolves would already be out in the woods or in the location where they chain themselves up but here she was studying in public. He couldn't help but smirk at her mean girl comment to her waitress. He did enjoy her sharp tongue.

Just as her waitress was passing him he reached for her arm. "Take Caroline over a plate of curly fries and a rum and coke, would you love?" Just as he was about to let her arm go she gave him an annoyed laugh.

"Sorry, even if _you're_ asking I'm not serving that bitch alcohol under age. I don't care how hot you are" She went to pull away and he gripped her arm tighter bringing her to look him in the eyes as he watched her eyes dilate.

"You will do whatever I tell you to, and I'm telling you to take her the drink." As he seen her nod he let go of her arm and went back to his drink.

* * *

About ten minutes after Vickie had brought her the water she was coming back over to her table and set down a plate of curly fries and a rum and coke. "I didn't order this."

"The guy at the bar asked me to bring it over to you. The one that's been staring at you longingly; just like every other fucking guy in this town does." Vickie spit the last part out bitterly as she walked away.

Caroline glanced over at the bar to see who could have ordered this for her. There were two men at the bar; an old man, probably in his eighties that was always at the bar and Klaus. It wasn't too hard to figure out who ordered them for her.

She rolled her eyes standing up from her seat. Before she even knew what she was going to do, she found herself walking to the bar with the plate of fries and rum and coke in her hands.

Dropping them on the bar in front of him she tilted her head to the side looking at him confused. "What the hell is this?"

Klaus set his drink down and smiled at her, "Well love, I believe that is a plate of fries, which I hear are your favorite. And that," he pointed to the drink, "if I remember correctly you quite like rum."

Caroline closed her eyes annoyed and shook her head, "No, I know what they are. I meant what is it for?"

"Call it a peace offering?"

"Who says I want to make peace with you?" He could hear the teasing in her voice and smirked.

"Fine, I came on a little too strong and you slapped me in front of everyone. Let's just call it even than, shall we?"

Caroline looked at him for a while, she doesn't know how long. Maybe a few seconds or maybe even a few minutes but she couldn't look away from him. He had a cocky smirk on his face but she could see in his eyes that he was vulnerable. Like he wanted nothing more than for her to agree to his peace offering, like he needed it.

After a while she took a seat next to him with a smile and took a fry placing it in her mouth. He took that as she agreed to call it even between them and the smile on his face grew.

* * *

"So our Hybrid friend Jake said he seen your pretty girlfriend at the bar with Klaus." Hayley knew this would cause problems and make Tyler mad but that was the plan. Get Tyler mad at Caroline so she could have him, besides what did Tyler even see in Caroline? What did Klaus even see in Caroline?

"I doubt it, Caroline was at school. Plus it's a full moon, she's probably already at her mother's house getting ready to chain herself up." Tyler brushed it off, he wasn't going to let this get to him, Caroline insisted nothing was going on with Klaus no matter how much the guy hit on her. Even though he knew in the back of his mind he had no right to be angry when all he's done since he's turned is either flirt with Rebekah or Hayley.

"I don't know Ty. He described her pretty well. Pretty little blonde, bright blue eyes, bunch of medical books in front of her, and not getting along to well with her waitress."

At the last part Tyler knew it was Caroline, Vickie was at the grill today and Vickie hated Caroline since he stopped sleeping with her. But still he shrugged, trying to believe his girlfriend over all the hybrids that he has noticed lately to be very open about hating his girlfriend for no reason, at least that he knows of. "He's probably just trying to convince her to let him turn her again, no big deal." He grit his teeth together to keep himself from punching a hole in the wall as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long they had been sitting at the bar. She lost track of time and how many drinks and plates of appetizers they shared. Nothing ever came this easy with Tyler. Klaus asked her about her life, what she wanted out of her future, and never once did he bring up turning her into a hybrid. If fact they didn't talk about anything supernatural, sure it was implied with stories he told from over the centuries but those too weren't supernatural stories. It was a nice change. He even somehow kept her grounded. By this time in the evening she would have had to hide at home before she changed herself up because she would snap on everything. She was always so angry before she turned and she could control it. But with Klaus she didn't have that problem, she felt happy.

That was until Vickie was behind the bar being the bitch that she was. "You are unbelievable." He was quiet and mumbled but the both of them have heightened hearing so they both heard it.

"What did you just say?" In that moment Caroline snapped, she felt Klaus place his hand on her thigh to warn her to calm down but she ignored it. And Vickie just shook her head not answering her. "I'm pretty sure I asked you a question."

"I said you're unbelievable. First you and Elena both break my brothers heart and then you take Tyler, and now here you are, while still dating Tyler, fawning all over the new hot guy in town." Vickie stopped washing glasses to look up at Caroline. "Caroline Forbes, the sweet innocent sheriff's daughter is just as slutty as the rest of us, so get off your high horse. And I'm sure Tyler would love to hear all about this little date, wouldn't he?"

Caroline enjoyed the fact that Klaus hadn't said a word; he just listened and watched her. He had his protective demeanor with the way his hand was still resting on her thigh but he had a curious look on his eye like he was waiting to see how she'd handle this. Tyler usually jumped in at the first sign of conflict and acted like she couldn't take care of herself and she hated that.

"Says the town's favorite junkie. You're just mad Tyler fucked you and left you before you could put your clothes back on." Caroline could feel her wolf clawing to get out, the angrier she got the faster her transformation would come. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to live to see your next overdose."

"Caroline." The use of her actual name instead of love or sweetheart coming out of Klaus's mouth in his smooth accent pulled her attention away from Vickie.

"I need to go." Without any explanation Caroline for up from the bar and headed outside. She could feel her eyes start to turn gold; they always turned first. All she needed to do was calm herself down and she could control it for the most part. She had been turning once a month for a long time; she could do this. She wasn't even at her car yet before she heard or more felt Klaus behind her.

"Let me take you, love." He could see her open her mouth to reject his offer so he cut her off and continued. "Let me take you somewhere where you don't have to chain yourself up. You'll be free and away from people and vampires and my hybrids. I promise"

* * *

A half hour later they were in the middle of the woods miles from Mystic Falls pulling up to a cabin. "I thought you said no people would be around?"

"I did. I own this little cabin; there isn't another one for miles. You can go out to the woods and turn and in the morning meet me back at the cabin. I'd offer to turn with you but I'm sure you'd reject my offer."

"And you are correct." Caroline could help but smile. This was such a sweet thing to do. Tyler had to turn and he was new so even if he wanted to do something like this for her he couldn't. No! She needed to stop comparing them! No matter how mad at Tyler she was right now he was still her boyfriend! Klaus, Klaus was just a new... friend? She wasn't quite sure what to call him yet. "But thank you." She left the thank you simple. She didn't know what else to say really, so she flashed him a smile and headed toward the woods.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are following this chick? Sure she's hot but I really don't want to babysit Tyler's girl."

Gabe, a hybrid, looked over at his friend Troy, another hybrid, and rolled his eyes. "Look for some reason Klaus wants her to have her own free will, unlike the rest of us. Hayley said it's most likely because she is his mate, do you really want another alpha? It's bad enough having to listen to Klaus."

"Again, Gabe, why are we following this girl?"

"You've heard Tyler complain about how controlling and bossy his girl is. Hayley asked me to keep an eye on her and if she seems like she'd be too much, kill her."

Troy stopped and stared at his friend in shock; he wasn't sure he was hearing him correctly. "I'm not killing Caroline! Do you know what Klaus would do to us if he found out it was us! And since when do we take orders from Hayley? She sure as hell isn't my alpha."

"Relax will you? I don't plan to kill her tonight; we might not ever have to! I just want to see how she is when she turns. I always had to chain myself up and here Klaus is giving her special treatment again."

Before either of them could say anything else they heard growling behind them. They were hybrids; they had no reason to be scared of one female wolf. But she looked different, her fur fuller than most, larger than most females, and she looked a lot meaner.

Troy held up his hands immediately in surrender, he wasn't afraid she'd kill them but he didn't want to have to kill her to get her to stop attacking them. But the wolf continued to stalk them like prey and the next few moments were just a blur of blood, teeth, and limbs.

* * *

Klaus was waiting on the porch in the morning for her. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a fresh pot brewing for her when she got there. He had expected her an hour ago when the sun started to rise but she had yet to arrive. Just as he was turning around to head back inside he noticed a flash of blonde coming out of the woods.

She was naked.

Covered in blood head to toe, straight blank face as she walked towards the cabin. He would have loved to enjoy the sight of her like this. He would be lying if he said he didn't have fantasies about them both covered in blood from feeding and fucking afterwards. But the look in her eyes made him worry about her not lust over her.

"You said no one was around." Caroline was staring at the floor of the porch not able to bring herself to look at him. She was standing in front of him naked and covered in the blood of his hybrids. "There are two dead hybrids in the woods, you should clean that up while I take a shower." She finally looked up at him and looked straight in his eyes. She expected to see anger that she just killed off two of his hybrids but all she saw was worry, for her. It made a small smile tug at her lips as she walked around him to go take a shower.

* * *

I will work really hard to get the next chapter up soon! it will be longer also! I have everything planned out for next chapter just need to get it all in order!


	5. Worst Part of Me

**Hopefully you aren't disappointed with the wait this time! I definitely tried to speed things up this time! Not as long as I would have liked it to be but I think I ended it on a good note. Brought some new characters in (hopefully you don't mind them!) Oh and I never answered previous reviews that I wanted to answer.**

 **By the way I appreciate every single review any one ever leaves me, I get super excited when a new one pops up so keep them coming! But anyways, so in my story my goal was for you to hate Hayley and Tyler. I don't really hate them in Vampire Dairies I just really liked the idea of Hayley screwing with their relationship and they kind of dropped the ball on that in the show. Hayley just has the personality to come in and steal your boyfriend and not care, I liked that about her. (not the stealing boyfriend part but just her attitude. That was until they stuck her in the originals and seemed to basically rewrite her entire personality I lost interest in her) Side tracked again, sorry! There will be no baby! No Klaus and Hayley baby like some of you were worried about and no Klaus and Caroline baby. (I have a one year old of my own, she's a hand full enough I can't write about one too! Lol) I just don't think the supernatural world needs kids in it.**

 **As the story goes on though Hayley will show up more (don't hate me!) I just like her being the evil villain in the relationship that is Klaus and Caroline. And Klaus may be acting sweet now but soon he will go back to his big bad ways and (spoiler) surprisingly Caroline has an evil streak once she is turned (which is not for a while, that's a slowish build)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Caroline, I..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, she cut him off. "Do NOT talk to me."

After he cleaned up the remains of the hybrids and she cleaned herself up, she was back to herself. Annoyed at him for whatever reason. They were on their way back to Mystic Falls in his black Tesla SUV; she already went on and on about how it stuck out in a small town and made him look like he was bragging about being rich. "Love..." He still did not get to finish a sentence before she cut him off again. It was making him angry; all he wanted to do was talk to her about what happened.

"Quit! I have let it slide too much that you call me love or sweetheart. My name is Caroline; use it." She turned in the passenger seat some to face him the best to could so she could continue to yell at him. "You need to stop being all knight in shining armory and charming because I'm pretty sure we already discussed that you are the devil in disguise. You promised me no one would be around and I killed two people. I killed them!"

She was accusing him of her killing those hybrids! He took her out there, because he could not bear the thought of her chaining herself up when she should be free and here she was blaming him for his idiot hybrids. If they were not already dead, he would have killed them. "You really think I would have let you go out there if I knew they followed us? I honestly didn't think any of them were that stupid, I'll have to be more literal with this sore bond."

"Well you should have known! They are your hybrids! You tell them everything they can and can't do so I just assumed they followed us because they were supposed to."

"Or maybe your little boyfriend sent them out here? I am not a stupid man love; I know Tyler wants nothing more than to be alpha. The problem is he's not an alpha, I am the alpha."

"I doubt Tyler sent them out here. To what spy on you?"

"No, to spy on you. Us." He chose not to mention how she completely ignored the part about Tyler not being an alpha.

"If he wanted to check up on me he would have done it himself. He's not afraid of you."

That made him angry. He lived for people being afraid of him. Fear got things done. It should not have made him angry though because he knew she was wrong. She may think Tyler is not afraid of him but he knows he is. He knows all the hybrids know just why he wants her to do things on her own free will and Tyler is afraid of losing her to him and losing being alpha to him. Which one Tyler cares about more he was not sure. She just seems to be the only one out of the loop on all of this.

"Can we just not talk for the last few minutes of this car ride and drop me off at my mother's?"

About fifteen minutes later Klaus parked outside of her mother's house. Her mother was standing on the porch staring at them and it seemed to make Caroline hesitant to get out of the car.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she opened the door. She did not once turn to look at him as she slowly got out of the car "Despite everything that happen I am grateful you took me somewhere I didn't have to chain myself up, it meant a lot."

She shut the door behind her still not glancing at him. He could not help but smile some at her last few words as he drove away.

"So I come home in the middle of a shift early this morning to check to see if my daughter needs anything and what do I find when I come home?" Liz was standing in her uniform in front of the door with her arms crossed. She had one of her mad faces on. Caroline loved her mother but she was in no mood to argue this morning. "Oh that's right, I find an empty house! It was a full moon last night Caroline do you know how worried I was to not find you here!"

"Mom, as you can see I am fine. Yes, it was a full moon. I was tired to chaining myself up and now that Tyler doesn't have to turn I didn't see the need to chain myself up since I didn't have to turn with him."

"So is Klaus Mikaelson your new full moon buddy?"

"So that is what this is about isn't it. Not that you were actually worried about my wellbeing you're mad I was with Klaus and not Tyler?"

The shocked look on Liz's face said it all. "Caroline no, it's just he's a bad guy. He's not someone you should be hanging out around."

"But Damon Salvatore the vampire is okay to hang around? You just don't like him because Damon told you not to." Usually Caroline and her mother have a good relationship but the few days around the full moon are never good ones for Caroline. Probably because she handles her anger so well all the other days, she just snaps. "Damon has killed people too, just like Klaus. By the way, I still find it odd, how good of friends you are with a guy who I used to sleep with and is now sleeping with one of my best friends. But hey not my place to judge." Caroline put her hands up in a mocking defense way as she chucked and walked around her mother to go inside the house. All she wanted to do was take a damn nap not be lectured on the porch about Klaus.

It took all of the hybrids 20 minutes to show up at his house. When he said he wanted to meet with them now you would think they would have been a little more prompt.

He was leaning against the back of his SUV in his driveway waiting for them to gather around. "Okay so are we all here?"

"Gabe and Troy aren't here yet." Hayley was the first one to speak up as all the hybrids looked around at each other to see if anyone else was missing. And of course, Hayley was front and center of the pack along with Tyler.

"Oh don't you worry love, they are here." He could not help the devilish smirk that formed on his crimson lips. "So I have something to show you all, a lesson of some sorts that will be quite beneficial to all of your well beings." He presses a button to open the back door of his SUV. He held his smirk as he watched all his hybrids stretch their necks to try and see what would be in the back of his car. The gasps and cries where even better than he expected. His lips went from a small smirk and stretched into a full smile with dimples and teeth.

"What the hell did you do to Gabe and Troy?"

"Well Tyler, I did not do anything. Most likely you all, or to be more specific, most likely you and Hayley did this to them." He shrugged slightly as he slid both the hybrids severed heads out onto the ground.

"Are you crazy? We didn't kill them!"

"Well obviously, I did not mean you actually killed them. However, I am sure it was not their idea to keep an eye on Caroline. I'm sure it wasn't there idea to follow her on a full moon she decided to not chain herself up."

"Caroline did this?"

Klaus' smirk returned and he walked over to Tyler with his hands clasped behind his back. "Seeing her naked and covered in blood after she slaughtered them was a glorious sight. I'm truly sorry you missed it." Without waiting for Tyler's reaction he turned and started to walk around his pack of hybrids slowly and intimidating them. "So the lesson here today is leave Caroline alone or you die. Either she kills you or I do. And you better hope she kills you because I'll drag it out, painfully slow."

Once he was satisfied with the amount of fear on most of their faces and anger on Tyler's he turns to walk towards his house. "Now get back to the tasked I had you doing and take your dead friends with you."

After a much needed nap, another shower and some breakfast that was really more of s lunch considering how long she slept, Caroline was outside of the grill walking towards her car. She had left it here the night before since she left with Klaus and she was hoping to get back to school today. That is when she seen Tyler walking towards her.

Immediately she smiled and waved to him. He is her boyfriend of course, she is happy to see him. But as soon as he was only a few steps away from her Hayley cane running up behind him. And just as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared. Sure, he was her boyfriend in title. But if he truly were her boyfriend would he really be entertaining this girl? Her and her stupid gorgeous face, perfect pouty lips, and why did she insist on wearing combat boots all the time?

"So how'd last night go? With it being the full moon and all and being the first one I wasn't there to turn with you." Hayley chucked a little under her breath at Tyler's comment.

Caroline did not know what to say at first. Did he really just insinuate that she needed him to turn? She has been turning since she was 12 years old; he has been a wolf for less than a year! In that moment she shut any love she had for him away. "Actually last night was great! Klaus took me out, didn't have to chain myself up, and oh and the best part was when I completely slaughtered two hybrids!"

"They were part of my pack Caroline!" Tyler shouted. He was not really yelling yet but he was getting there. She could see the vein in his neck twitch like it always did when he got mad and would lose his temper.

"I don't give a damn about your pack! They came after me and I defended myself. They are probably lucky I'm the one that killed them and not Klaus find them stalking me"

Hayley leaned in towards Tyler's back to whisper in his ear but not so quietly that Caroline could not hear. "You're an alpha Tyler; don't let her speak to you like that."

Caroline lifted an eyebrow at that comment. What was this girl playing? "This conversation doesn't involve you."

Tyler looked between Hayley and Caroline and nodded. "She's right."

"Thank you."

"I am the alpha." Tyler and Caroline both spoke at the same time and his comment completely shocked her. He really wanted to go with the alpha argument and not sit here and solve the issue they were already arguing.

"Wait what?"

"I am your alpha and your mate and I do not want you to see Klaus anymore. Actually I demand you don't see Klaus anymore."

Caroline's gaze flicked between Tyler and Hayley both staring her with the most straight determined facial expressions she's ever seen that she couldn't help back laugh out loud.

She finally realized, just now, Tyler never was her mate. As much as the younger wolf in her a few years ago wanted him to be he is not. In this moment, she could not be happier.

"First of all, the pack is Klaus' and he is the alpha. I dare you to go say otherwise to his face and see how well that plays out for you." She was annoyed now, her arms and hands were moving with every word she spoke and that usually only happened when she was worked up.

"Second of all, mates don't just demand things from one another. Mates are protective and loyal. If you really were my mate, you would not be sleeping with anything with a pretty face. Hayley, Rebekah, Vickie, just to name a few."

"I never slept with Rebekah." It was out of his mouth before he could even stop it. It was not what he wanted to say but it just came out.

"Oh so you admit to sleeping with Hayley and Vickie?" She signed and shook her head. This was not worth the huge scene they were causing in the middle of the street. "Look, I'm over this. Clearly, being a hybrid has changed you and I am done. He's all yours Hayley."

Caroline got in her car as quickly as she could before they could say anything else. She wanted to cry but tears just would not come out. Yes, she was upset but ever since he was turned, he just was not the same and not seeing him, much pulled her away from him.

Once Caroline left the grill, she did not know what to do. She had just broken up with her boyfriend quite publicly so she did not want to go home and face the wrath of the sheriff again for a second time today but she did not want to be alone. Which is how she ended up walking through the huge door of the Salvatore's boarding house.

"Elena?" Caroline hollered into the huge house hoping her voice would reach upstairs. She did not see anyone in the living room when she first walked in. "Elena are you here?"

Right after she finished yelling, someone came around the corner that caused her to tilt her head. She had skintight clothes on, sky-high black heels, flawlessly curled chestnut brown hair and had Elena's face! But this was not Elena was it? "Elena?" Caroline did not realize she spoke the question aloud. And before the girl could speak, Damon came around the same corner.

"Blondie! Blondie meet Katherine." He pointed to the girl that looked like Elena and then pointed back to her. "Evil one meet Blondie."

"Right, so where is Elena?"

"Let's not bring her up Care Bear. Poor Damon here is already upset enough."

"What is she talking about Damon?" Caroline stopped rummaging through the Salvatore's liquor to look at Damon. Where was Elena?

"She's with Stefan for the weekend."

Caroline could not even form words right now. Just a few months ago, she and Elena got in a huge fight over how Damon was wrong for her but she insisted she loved him and now she is back with Stefan?

"To answer that shocked look on your face, yes. My dull as dishwater doppelgänger has switched Salvatore's again." Katherine walked, more like floated or glided if you would ask Caroline, into the living room and sat on the couch. "She's a lot more like me than she's willing to admit"

Caroline could not really process this issue right now. She had her own issues. Sure, Damon and Katherine the evil doppelgänger were not ideal hang out buddies, but she needed to get drunk. Elena was gone and Bonnie never picked up when she called.

"Good so you could use some bourbon too! Who wants to get drunk?" Caroline asked as she spun around holding a bottle of rum and a bottle of bourbon in her hands.

After a few hours of drinking, Caroline was laying on the floor staring at Katherine who was laying on the couch as a drunken Damon danced around the room shirtless. "So what had you come running in here looking for alcohol with your tail tucked between your legs? No pun intended wolfie."

"Ha ha who knew the legendary Katherine Pierce would be so funny!"

"I knew I liked you Care Bear. Legendary is a good word to describe me! But for once we aren't talking about me, spill."

"I broke up with Tyler for Klaus." As soon as it was out of her, mouth both her and Katherine shot up from their laying positions with a shocked look on their faces. Katherine's expression was excited and Caroline's looked like she had seen a ghost. Thankfully, it did not seem like Damon heard her. "I meant because of Klaus not for him!"

"Don't be shy Caroline! Klaus is hot, I hate the man, actually I despise the man, but I'm not blind."

"It's not like that! He is nice to me for some reason and Tyler just he kept hanging out with any girl but me since he turned! Then today he tried to demand I not see Klaus anymore because he is my alpha! Like what is that? Does he really think he is an alpha in Klaus' weird hybrid pack?" Caroline was zoned out as she was talking to Katherine; she was not even aware of what she was saying it was just coming at. All she could do was focus on the print of the fabric on the chair across from her as she thought about Klaus. " I mean come on, Klaus is definitely the alpha."

Katherine did not miss the way Caroline bit her lip as she mentioned Klaus being the alpha. She almost laughed aloud at how Caroline was reacting to just saying Klaus' name but Damon interrupted.

He came walking into the living room with a new shirt on, slowly buttoning it up. "Since clearly the three of us aren't going to have sex because you two are weirdly bonding; I'm going out so I can get laid."

"Awe did poor Damon think he would get a threesome once we started drinking?" Katherine giggled a little as she got up from the couch and walked over to Damon. She slowly ran her finger down his chest smirking. "Caroline has another man in mind for her but I suppose you'd do."

Damon grabbed her wrist tightly, tight enough to make her flinch. "Nice try. Just don't let Caroline finish the entire bottle she tends to do things she regrets once she hits the bottom of the bottle."

"Oops." Katherine smiled walking over to Caroline and her empty bottle to move it into Damon's view.

Normally Damon could care less what the hell Caroline did and if she regretted it, but he would really like to win Elena back from his brother and to do that he had to take the high road. And that meant looking out for her friends even if she was not around to see it. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to the two girls.

"So thank you both for drinking with me but I really need to go see someone so I'll just be going." Caroling stumbled to get up and went to walk passed Damon but he grabbed her arm.

"Caroline you drank an entire bottle, keys please." He held his hand out to her for her to place her car keys in. He and Katherine both noticed the change in her posture and look in her eyes as she dug in her purse for her keys. Her eyes never left his and as she pulled her keys out of her purse, a smirk formed on her face.

"Here you go, Daddy." Her actions looked innocent but the tone of her voice and the glint in her eyes were anything but.

Katherine could not help but start laughing. "Oh my god! I like her even more now. Think she'll ditch Elena and be best friends with evil old me?"

"She tends to get quite kinky once she hits the bottom of the bottle. Elena likes to avoid this stage of drunk Caroline." He grabbed the keys from Caroline quickly and ignoring her comment. He did not really care if she left he just did not want her driving and Elena or Liz to get pissed off at him.

As soon as the keys left her fingers, she turned around and headed out the door. Caroline had someone she needed to see; they needed to finish their conversations.

"Well at least Tyler will have a fun night with her."

"Trust me; Tyler is not the hybrid she's going to see." Katherine smirked to herself as a plan started to form in her head, a plan that only benefited her of course. "Anyways, how did you and Blondie here meet? I get the vibe it wasn't from her being Elena's friend."

Damon smirked looking down at her, "We met at the bottom of a rum bottle." Not waiting for her to comment he walked out the front door to go to the bar.

* * *

 **So for this story's sake Damon and Caroline's past is slightly different than it is in the show. I have a love/hate relationship with Damon because of what he did to Caroline in the show but he DID NOT do that in my story! She has other reasons for him to not be her most favorite person or first choice for Elena. Hopefully you don't hate me for including him! and Katherine?! This scene didn't turn out how I planned it in my head but the upcoming ones with Katherine and Katherine and Caroline are MUCH better.**

 ** **Please review! :)****


	6. Mark My Words

**So I finally have an update! Sorry it to so long again! And thank you thank you thank you corn the reviews! I get so excited whenever I have a newborn review. You guys are the sweetest! Again any advice, feedback, or suggestions are always welcome!**

 **I alpologize for any mistakes. I edited quickly and I don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

Klaus was in his study with a canvas in front of him. He couldn't get the image of Caroline covered in blood out of his head. But not her naked body, even though he wouldn't object to seeing that again, but her face covered in crimson blood was beautiful. He couldn't help but paint it once he started. Seeing her feed once he turned her with blood running down from the corners of her lips was one of the things he looked forward to most.

Just as he put his glass of scotch to his lips he heard his front door open. With a sigh he set the glass back down. Clearly Rebekah could not listen to anything. All he wanted was to be alone for the night. He slowly walked out of his study and towards the front door.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, I asked to be alone. Can't you listen to..." He was cut off by a very different blonde standing inside the entry way. She was too busy looking around to even noticed he appeared even with him talking to announce his arrival. She was swaying back and forth a little; he would have been concerned but he could smell the alcohol on her. "Caroline."

The sound of his voice so close and saying her name startled her and with her uneasy balance she almost fell over. She was looking around adoring the staircase again that she first saw him on and didn't even notice he had arrived to the entry way. "Klaus." Her speech slurred a little. She was definitely more drunk than she thought. "I think we need to talk."

Her voice was stern despite her slurring a few words. Klaus was in no mood to argue about anything, even with her tonight. As much as he wasn't technically mad at her, he was still angry he was down two hybrids. He had made a deal with Elena and what little of her blood he had left he was saving for Caroline _(Just Incase)._ And he wouldn't be able to get more just yet without breaking that deal. As much as he didn't care for the girl or following rules, the agreement kept things civil and he didn't have to make pointless arguments and pointless fights with baby vampires so the deal stayed. Caroline just couldn't keep killing his hybrids and his stupid hybrids needed to learn to one: stop listening to Hayley and two: stop being such idiots. "Love, I am in no mood to argue with you so if you could please just get out what you need to yell at me about and be on your way."

"I came to thank you." The sincerity in her voice and the words 'Thank you' made him look her her confused, what did she need to thank him for? Why was she thanking him? Caroline must have noticed the confused look on his face and continued "I was drinking with Kath..." Even drunk Caroline knew not to mention Katherine to Klaus. She heard the stories; either Klaus would demand to know where she was and be angry at her for spending time with her or Katherine would find out she mentioned her name to Klaus and come kill her. "I was drinking with some friends and things just clicked in my head."

Klaus caught her slip up and almost mention Katherine's name. Everyone in this bloody town underestimated him, even his pathetic excuse for a brother, Elijah. They really thought he didn't know she was in town. Katherine of all people thought she was hidden. He was a little disappointed in her, she had been running for so long she had gotten smart and cunning and he respected her for that but clearly shacking up with the Salvatore's clouds judgement.

What he didn't get was why Caroline would confide in her, another doppelgänger, they weren't worth her time. Although if he had to admit it, which he never would. If he had to pick his favorite of the three he knew he would go with Katherine. Tatia was just a whore who tore two brothers apart, but he later found out that's just part of the doppelgänger charm. Katherine may have ran from him and made him wait for 500 more years to break the curse but she was smart and he couldn't help but take credit for her evil manipulated ways. Elena was just boring and a martyr but yet still self absorbed like the rest of doppelgängers. The sound of Caroline's voice brought him out of his moment of comparing doppelgängers.

"You were there for me when none of my closest friends or boyfriend were. You didn't even know me and you called a witch here to get me out of my house." Caroline wasn't looking at him as she talked, she couldn't. Her intoxicated brain kept telling her to shove him against the wall and kiss him every time she looked at him but she couldn't; could she? No! She wanted to get out what she needed to say so she continued to walk around and focus on the little trinkets he had everywhere. "I slap you and then a few days later you take me out to the woods so I don't have to chain myself up. My half assed thank you at the party and then my half assed thank you when you took me home were not good enough."

Klaus didn't say anything he just stared at her. What could he say? You're welcome? That wasn't enough. But what else would he add? He was in a terrible mood when she arrive and he was not expecting this when he seen her at his door. Sure he was no longer in that terrible mood but still what would he say? So he just looked into her eyes.

"Say something!"

"You're welcome, Caroline." He could have kicked himself. He kept yelling at himself to say something else, anything else but he couldn't. He still didn't know what to say to her.

All of the color practically left Caroline's face. She was here being nice and sort of pouring herself out to him and all he said was you're welcome? She didn't know how it happened but she was directly in front of him yelling. Maybe a few inches from his face. " _You're welcome, Caroline._ Really?" She tried to imitate his accent the best she could and it caused him to chuckle a bit. "That is all you are going to say to me when I'm here apologizing and thanking you?"

If she was going to crowd him he was going to do the same thing. She was drunk and he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. Unlike her crowding him to yell, he chose to flirt with her. He leaned closer to her so the few inches separating them practically became none existent. He expected her to back away but she didn't; she just stared up at him like she hadn't noticed his lips were almost touching hers. Or she was really that drunk and really didn't notice? He licked his lips before he spoke and the tip of his tongue just barely touched her lips and it seemed to get her attention. But instead of pulling away like he expected, her eyes shifted from his down to his lips which caused him to smirk. "I was going to offer you to join me for a drink but I'm afraid you've had too much already."

He spoke barely above a whisper but the sound of his voice sounded so seductive she couldn't ignore it. Yes she was drunk but if she was sober she would never allow herself to do this because of her friends or Tyler. So she fully planned on taking advantage of being here and having drank so much. She pushed up on her feet slightly and pressed her lips to his.

It took Klaus only a second to catch on to what was happening. The moment her lips touched his, his hands went to the sides of her face not letting her move away. It was wrong, he knew she was drunk but she was giving him something and he wasn't going to turn that down. He backed her slowly up against the wall behind her never breaking apart from her lips. When her back hit the wall she let out a small gasp and he wasted no time slipping his tongue past her soft lips into her warm mouth.

The moment his tongue slid into her mouth she started to battle with her own tongue for dominance. Just by kissing him she could tell she was kissing an alpha. Tyler always acted like one but he never tried to be one. She was always the lead on practically everything. Kissing Klaus was like fighting for the alpha spot and she loved it. He was rough but gentle at the same time. He let her think she was winning and then he'd put her back in her place. She had never been so turned on by such a simple thing as kissing in her life. But this was no simple or normal kiss, it was amazing. She could get used to this.

Caroline was to busy enjoying herself and getting lost in his kiss that she didn't realize that he ran his hands down her legs to lift her up. She only just noticed once her legs wrapped around his waist practically on their own. She started to grind her hips against his pelvis which caused him to pull away from her lips. She laid her head against the wall out of breath wondering if she did to much moving her hips. He was just staring at her until a second later when he was biting into his wrist.

"Drink this. Please." Klaus had his wrist bit open and was holding it in front of her as his blood ran down his arm. His eyes were pleading and she knew this was as close to begging as she would ever get from Klaus. He had eyes that she knew he could ask her to murder an entire town and she'd do it just to please him. Not because she would be sired to him, not because he compelled her, and not because he would be her alpha, but because of the feelings she had inside of her right now that wanted to make him happy as long as he kept her happy in return. But she wasn't ready to be a hybrid yet. But she couldn't bring herself to say no so she avoided it.

Caroline bit her lip and started to grind her hips into his pelvis again making him growl. "I thought you said I could pick what body part I get to drink your blood from?" He must have liked that she remembered how he described turning her because it brought a smirk to his face and he brought his lips back to her's.

Kissing Caroline was like coming home to him. He's kissed a lot of women in his long life but nothing felt like this. He knew she was his mate the moment he stepped foot in this town and confirmed it the first time he seen her. She wasn't ready to accept it and he wasn't ready to admit it out loud yet. So he would take what she would give him until he could push himself and her to admit it. They were mates, they would be the alphas of any pack werewolf, vampire, or hybrid, they would eventually be partners in crime.

Feeling her hands push his shirt up his torso made him pull away so she could pull it over his head. He let her roam her hands over his chest like she was mapping it out before he leaned in to kiss her again.

He barely touched her lips before someone else walked in his house interrupting them.

"Klaus, I just wanted to let you know.." the Hyrbid looked up from his phone to see a shirtless Klaus with Caroline's legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh shit, sorry I can come back. I was just letting you know the new wolves are on there way to town."

"I should go." Caroline licked her lips looking over his chest one more time and then untangled herself from him. "I really need to get back to school at some point." Caroline couldn't believe she actually did that. Sure she wanted to kiss him, hell she wanted to jump his bones the moment she laid eyes on him. But she literally just broke up with Tyler hours before now. This wasn't her. So after she said her crappy goodbye about getting back to school she snuck out the front door as Klaus talked to the hybrid.

 _Great, if that damn hybrid goes and_ _blabs to Tyler he is going to kill me_! She took a deep breath trying to tell herself Klaus would handle it and she started to walk home. She really needed to sleep off this alcohol and get back to Whitmore.

Klaus turned around from talking to the hybrid just in time to see Caroline slip back out the front door. His jaw clenched pissed off. He couldn't figure out if she snuck away because the hybrid interrupted them or because he was pushy with trying to get her to drink his blood. She wasn't ready and he knew that, but he was still going to try and get her to turn before the full moon next month.

He turned back to the hybrid and grabbed him by this throat. "You speak a word of what you walked in on and I'll tear out your organs one by one saving your heart for last." When the hybrid nodded he let him go with a shove. "Keep the wolves happy when they get here. Don't screw up."

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning a little foggy. She remembered her entire night but was blanking on how she got to her bed. She wanted to feel guilty for last night. She tried to force herself to feel guilty for having such a good time with Katherine instead of Elena, she wanted to feel guilty about kissing Klaus and probably doing more if the hybrid didn't interrupt them, and most of all she wanted to feel sad about her and Tyler ending things. But she couldn't. She didn't feel guilty for being herself around Katherine, she wasn't afraid of being judged by Katherine like she was with Elena. She didn't feel guilty about kissing Klaus because it has never felt so good to kiss someone in her entire 20 years of life! And why should she feel sad about breaking up with Tyler when as soon as he turned he became a different person, an inconsiderate mean person.

Choosing not to dwell on the events of yesterday too much she kicked the covers off of herself and decided to take a shower. She needed to mend things with her mother. Or at least apologize for the way she spoke to her the day before.

Caroline took her time to try to clear her mind as she washed away the alcohol stench that was left behind from the night before. After her shower she dried her hair, didn't bother with putting any makeup on and wore a casual pair of dark skinny jeans, a tank top and jacket.

She came up with the idea in the shower to take her mom a homemade lunch. Her mom either skipped lunch or got something greasy from whatever place would deliver at the time.

Going down the the kitchen Caroline found stuff to make her mom a sandwich, grabbed a few snacks and brewed a pot of coffee to take a fresh cup with her. After the sandwich was made she place everything in a small lunch box she found, it was probably from when she was in elementary school, and poured coffee into a to go coffee cups they had laying around, no cream or sugar just black like her mom likes it.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to the station. She had to remind herself to stop leaving her car places. Now she had to walk all the way to the Salvatore's to get her car. She was so caught up in her thoughts about her car being left places and why that she hadn't realized she was already in front of the station.

She walked inside walking right passed a few deputies, giving them a wave as they said hi, right to her moms office. She looked like she just got back and her back was to Caroline so she gently knocked on the open door.

Her mom immediately turned around and smiled when she seen her. "Caroline what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you probably have been working all night and I know you didn't eat anything good for you so I made you lunch," he held up the lunch bag in one hand, "and black coffee just how you like it." She held up the cup of coffee and smiled at her mother.

Liz smiled and took the lunch and coffee that Caroline held out to her and set it on her desk. "Thank you, Caroline. You didn't have to go through the trouble of doing that. I could have ordered something."

"I know but I wanted to. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday morning." She looked down at her feet for a moment replaying the small argument they had and she felt bad. They had gotten over all the resentment and were in a good place and then Caroline just starts saying mean things.

Liz smiled at Caroline knowing her daughter was beating herself up inside for s few mean words. "Caroline, it's fine sweetie. It was the morning after you turned. You are always a little mouthy I shouldn't have pushed the issue. Especially when I had no idea how the night went." Liz was in front of Caroline now and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I just want you to be careful with Klaus. And you can't blame me. You seem to be the only one in the town that has nice interactions with the man, and I've known Tyler his whole life of course I'd root for him but if he doesn't make you happy then I support your choices."

"Mom, I love Tyler. But from the minute Klaus turned him into a hybrid he's been different. And okay maybe I should be mad at Klaus for turning him but I've talked to Stefan and Damon before and they both agreed that turning into a vampire doesn't change who you are it just amplifies everything. So I was prepared for increase in his anger," Caroline shrugged her shoulders a bit, "but he's on a power trip. He's trying to control me and telling me who I can and can't hang out with but he's allowed to entertain whatever girl he wants. He thinks he's Alpha and he's not." Caroline paused looking back up to her mom as she finished her sentence the same time her mom spoke to finish Caroline's sentence. "Klaus is."

"You are." Liz was smiling at her.

For the second day in a row someone spoke the same time she did and their response shocked her. "Wait, what do you mean I'm the alpha?"

"I don't know much about werewolves and wolf packs but I do know there used to be a pack in Mystic Falls. Your grandfather was the alpha. Your father never triggered his curse. I'm the sheriff which basically makes me the alpha of the police force. You have alpha blood in you. You take charge of every committee you join. If that pack was still around I would have no doubt you would be there alpha." Liz noticed Caroline's brain going on over drive so she walked over and hugged her. "I may not like the man but from what I've heard of others around town that have seen you two together, Klaus knows your an alpha but the difference between him and Tyler. Klaus seems to enjoy you being an alpha, he respects it. Tyler would love nothing more than to diminish your alpha attitude, he wants you below him. And it's not his fault; he learned it from his father. But I want you happy and yourself, not someone's trophy wife or wolf or whatever. Liz laughed a little and so did Caroline.

"Thank you Mom. I didn't know that about grandpa and the pack." Caroline hugged her mom a little tighter before letting her go. "I really need to get back to school though so I'll try and come home again next weekend and we'll do something!"

* * *

After saying goodbye to her mom Caroline left the police station to head towards the Salvatore's to pick her her car. She inwardly groaned at herself realizing she would have to walk to her car and then drive back home to grab her things she needed for school and then finally leave to head to Whitmore. It wasn't a far drive but she was just ready to be out of this town for a few days.

She didn't get very far, maybe a few blocks just outside of the Main Street of town before she seen Tyler. _Great! Of all days why couldn't today_ _be a day that Klaus_ _kept him busy doing something._ She planned to ignore him and just play it off like she didn't see him but he was heading right for her. His eyes already that hybrid yellow. He knew. The human part of Caroline told her to run. Yes he was faster than her but run and give yourself a chance seemed better than the alternative. But she was a wolf, she wasn't prey. She stood her ground as he walked up to her face to face.

For a while he said nothing just staring and breathing heavy with anger. She also said nothing. The silence was deafening but the moment he started speaking she missed the silence. "So how did last night go Caroline?"

Caroline debated on what to say. She didn't own him and explanation so she played dumb. "Um, it was good. I was upset a little how we ended things so I went to find Elena to talk but I found Damon and Katherine instead and got drunk with them."

Caroline seen his eyes flick over to something behind her so she spun around immediately and Hayley was standing there. Too close for comfort but she was unable to back away or she'd back into Tyler's chest.

Caroline was now terrified but she refused to let them know that. They were circling her and playing with her like she was their prey but she refused to cower like a rabbit caught between two wolves.

"I think you forgot to mention the part of your evening when you had your tongue down Klaus' mouth." Hayley spit out looking just as angry as Tyler. Why was she angry? Caroline was now out of the way and she could have Tyler or did she not want Tyler and was just using him until she got Klaus? _Interesting._

"I don't think that part of my evening is any of your business." She has barely gotten the sentence out of her mouth when Hayley grabbed her by the throat. It was like deja vu to when Rebekah grabbed her by the throat about a month ago. This was going to get real old of people kept choking her.

"Tyler has become a good friend, you hurt him. And most of all I don't get what the hell Klaus sees in you." Caroline could hear the disgust in Hayley's voice when she talked about Klaus liking her. "A weak little blonde cheerleader. Nothing special to me."

"Are you jealous?" Caroline choked out the best she could. It out Hayley over the edge and her eyes turned just as yellow as Tyler's. Speaking of Tyler he wasn't doing anything. He was just letting this bitch choke her like this was the whole plan to begin with.

"I suggest to let go of Caroline unless you'd like to find your head not attached to your shoulders, Love." Caroline looked behind Hayley the best she could manager without being able to move when she heard Klaus' voice. Of course he was here. For some reason she didn't want to look weak in front of him and this made her look weak and pathetic.

But Hayley's face was distracting Caroline from her thoughts of being weak. Hayley was wired to Klaus, they all were, she should have let go of Caroline the moment he said something but she was holding back. She was struggling with herself and Caroline couldn't figure out if she was struggling against the sire bond to no obey him or if she was struggling with herself to force herself to obey him.

Finally Hayley let go of her throat and she took in a deep breath gasping for air.

"I thought I told the lot of you to leave Caroline alone or you die?" That comment made Caroline wonder about Hayley's struggle even more. If they were already told to leave her alone they shouldn't have even searched for her in the first place. Something was up.

"That was before you fucked my girlfriend." At Tyler's harsh words Caroline whirled back around to face him.

"So you think I sleep with the enemy and instead of you arguing with me like a normal couple would you though having your side girl attack me was a better idea?"

"Who the hell are you calling a side girl, bitch?" Caroline laughed to herself at Hayley's words. She was so over this. She had an amazing talk with her mom and an overall good day and these assholes were ruining it for her.

Caroline slowly turned around to face Hayley one last time and smiled. "You." It was the only thing she said before Caroline reached up and snapped her neck.

As Hayley dropped to the ground she glanced up to see a small smirk on Klaus' face but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She decided to turn around one last time to face Tyler. "What happened today and out in the woods will NEVER happen to me again. I will not be left weaker than you anymore no matter what I have to do or become. And who I do or don't sleep with is no longer your business; don't send your guard dogs after me." She turned her head to the side a bit to see if Klaus was still standing there and of course he was. She let out a sigh. "Don't follow me."

* * *

By the time Caroline had gotten to her car she was actually surprised Klaus listened. He hadn't even called her which she expected him to do but was so glad he didn't. Although she was curious as to what happened between him, Hayley and Tyler once she left, but once she was out of Mystic Falls town limits she left all of those problems behind.

She wasn't sure if she would be in her dorm room alone or if Bonnie or Elena would have decided to show up at all but either way she was just happy to get away.

Walking into her dorm room she noticed most of Elena's stuff was gone. She dropped her bag in the doorway in disappointment. Was Elena really dropping out of school and not telling her? Was Bonnie doing the same thing? Just as the thought crossed her mind she seen movement to her right in the room.

Bonnie was sitting on her bed with a bunch of witchy stuff spread around. From what Caroline knew of witch stuff she noticed the crystals and sage smudge sticks but other than that she had no idea what some of the stuff was. "Hey, Care." Bonnie smiled softly at her. "I was hoping you would come back to our dorm. I wanted to apologize."

"Bonnie it's okay." It wasn't okay but Caroline loved Bonnie and wasn't going to hold a grudge over her head forever."

"No it's not. I locked you in your house for weeks and then we all just ignored you! I was so focused on keeping Elena safe that I just took the easy route with you so I didn't have to worry about you." Bonnie did look sincere and actually sad which made Caroline feel better. It wasn't just some words she was saying, she actually meant them. "And you called me last night looking for me and Elena and I never answered. Did you end up finding Elena?"

"No she was out with Stefan so I just hung out with Damon for a little bit." Caroline didn't think it was the best idea to bring up getting drunk with Katherine or going to see Klaus so she kept that part to herself.

"Well I've been working on some new spells, for fun not life saving ones or anything. How about I show you a few and you tell me all about this breakup with Tyler I heard about."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed it! I'm already in the works of the next chapter but don't hold me to a fast update because I've been failing at that in the oast but I'm going to try! Spoiler: more Katherine and Caroline friendship coming up in the next chapter!**

 **Please review! :)**


	7. It's Complicated

**This Chapter is like half the size of the last one and I wanted to make it longer but I just felt like anything i added after where this ended didn't fit right. The next chapter will be at least double this size since it has whatever I took out of this chapter.**

* * *

"You can't be fucking serious, Hayley!" Jason came barging into Tyler's house where he and Hayley were staying with Tyler. "I told you he said me he'd kill me if I mentioned he was with Caroline. And you guys just go and attack her?"

"Jason Relax.." Tyler was cut off by the other hybrid slamming him up against a wall.

"You fucking relax. You're not the one who is going to get his organs ripped out one by one." Jason let Tyler go and looked at both of them. Whatever plan they had, it wasn't working. "Who cares if she's his mate. Who cares that she will be our alpha. She's a hell of a lot nicer than Klaus; I'd sure as hell rather listen to her. Why are you both making it so personal?"

"Because it is personal! She was mine!" Tyler was furious Jason was telling him to let it go. Caroline was his long before Klaus and then he just shows up and takes that from him. He wasn't stupid he knew Caroline wasn't his mate as soon as Klaus got to town, he could feel it. But that didn't mean he wasn't pissed he showed up and ruined what they had.

"Sure, fine. She was your girlfriend I get that. But you're a wolf you understand the whole mate thing." Jason laughed to himself wondering if what he wanted to say next would cause a fight, but he wanted to say it anyways; Tyler wasn't his alpha. "Besides couldn't you tell she's an alpha and you're not? You act like one but I bet in your relationship she was in charge. Even now with Hayley she's manipulating you into thinking you're in charge but she's calling all the shots."

Hayley stepped in before it broke out into a fight, she didn't have time for this. She had other hybrids to meet. "Enough. It's personal because Klaus took something from all of us. We either need to put him down somehow and rebuild our pack or I'm going to take her out and be alpha instead of her."

Tyler and Jason just stared at her. Was she doing all this to help them put him down or did she want to do all this to somehow be at Klaus' side? And If Caroline truly was his mate like they all believed she was then Hayley taking her out would never get her to be by Klaus' side. She was acting delusional; unless she had a plan of her own that no one knew about.

"Whatever. But you two need to get more unsired hybrids besides the three of us because most likely I'll be dead soon. And whatever plan you guys have been going off of, it's not working." Jason didn't want to sit here and argue he had stuff to do before Klaus killed him. He refused to run because he knew it would just be worse. Being loyal to Hayley was turning out to be a bigger problem than being sired to Klaus was.

* * *

Caroline had successfully hid out at school for almost two weeks. She got caught up on all of her school work and was back on top of everything. She flirted with cute boys that weren't a vampire or werewolf or hybrid; they were just normal and nice. She hung out with Bonnie some. And best of all, no one had bothered her, including Klaus! Well mostly. He did keep calling her and sending her text messages, that she ignored. She knew what they would be about. Either about their kiss or about her turning. She never did tell him no that night so she assumed he figured she was ready to turn and just never got her chance. Even with the little she knew about him and the little time she spent with him she knew ignoring him for too long would be a bad idea. Most likely he'd just show up, but she just couldn't bring herself to text him back. She just hoped if he did show up, which she didn't want, that it would be when Bonnie wasn't around.

Caroline was in their small bathroom in their dorm drying her hair. She had just taken a shower and thrown on a pair of short pajama shorts and a tank top to get ready for bed when she heard voices coming from inside her dorm. She even with her better werewolf hearing she had to strain to hear the two voices through the thick old walls. She heard Bonnie talking and then " _Where's Caroline?"_ Caroline smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Elena had come over. _Thank god! That could have been a disaster._

Caroline came out of the bathroom smiling excited to see both her friends and possibly spend the rest of the night gossiping. "Hey Elena!"

Both Bonnie and Elena turned to face her when they heard her voice. Bonnie had an annoyed angry expression and Elena didn't look herself. "Wrong again Care Bear!" Because she wasn't Elena at all, it was Katherine. She didn't plan for this scenario to be happening, she wasn't prepared for this.

"Why the hell is Katherine here and why does Klaus keep calling you over and over again?"

Before Caroline could answer Katherine's ears perked up at the mention of Klaus. "Oh! Did you end up going over his house that night? Please tell me you did! I need some dirty details."

"Why would there be dirty details? He's Klaus and she literally just broke up with Tyler." Bonnie's annoyed expression still had yet to leave her face as she spoke to Katherine until a look of disgust appeared as she looked over at Caroline. "Oh please tell me you have not been seeing him and you broke up with Tyler for him! You're supposed to be avoiding him so he doesn't turn you!"

"I did not break up with Tyler for Klaus. Tyler is different and attached to Hayley's hip. That is why I broke up with him." Caroline's tone had a matter of factly tone to it as she placed her hand on her hip. She was a little offended Bonnie thought she would break up with a guy just to jump into bed with another. Sure that's better than cheating be kind hearted compassionate people don't do things like that either. _Except you kinda did. Uh, hello. Do you not remember how great he felt pressing you against that wall? And those lips!_ Thankfully she wasn't stuck in her thoughts for too long when she heard Bonnie scoff.

"Still doesn't explain why Katherine, of all people, is asking about dirty details."

"Fine! In a moment of drunkenness after drinking with Damon and Katherine I may have went to see Klaus and I may have kissed him." She was trying to say it like it was no big deal but her nose scrunched up at the end hoping Bonnie wouldn't be too angry. But by the fire Caroline seen in her eyes she was out of luck.

"You are unbelievable! After what these people have done to all of us." She was pointing at Katherine who was now laid out on Caroline's bed reading s magazine she found on the bed side table. "All of the people that died in this town because of them."

"Hey! I have yet to kill anyone since I've been back in town. And unless you want me to start right now I suggest you drop the accusatory tone, witch." Katherine's eyes were now blood red with veins coming down from her eyes. If her mouth was open Caroline knew she would see fangs.

Caroline wasn't sure what to say to Bonnie now. She didn't want to argue and make her think she was on Katherine's side. Especially now that Katherine just threatened her, but she also didn't want to go up against Katherine to defend Bonnie when she was just yelling at her for her choices. Plus Katherine was actually kind of fun to hang out with. And if things went south she would be in need of a friend.

Bonnie must have been waiting for Caroline to defend her and honestly Caroline was surprised Bonnie just didn't use her magic on Katherine but she didn't, she just stared at Caroline waiting for something. "Unbelievable. Wait until Elena hears about what you've been doing when you're not with us."

Once Bonnie was out the door Katherine rolled her eyes. "What are we five years old? Is she really going to go tattle on us to Mommy Elena?"

She wanted to be pissed off Bonnie was mad at her for having s life when they basically have been ignoring her the last few weeks but she was getting to the point of not caring. Caroline just laughed at Katherine's comment and walked over to her bed that Katherine was on. "Well since you're here and I'm now all alone for the night, want to watch some movies?"

"As long as I get all the details of this kiss."

Caroline bit her lip thinking; she really wanted to tell someone but she was just feeling a little guilty about it. He was a terrible person and she did just break up with her boyfriend hours before, but the kiss was so good. So she smiled and reached under her bed for a bottle of tequila. She was staying away from the rum for a while. "If I'm going to share these details with you I need a drink."

* * *

"So you just left?" Katherine was holding the bottle by it's neck sitting on the end of the bed facing Caroline who was leaning against the headboard. "Why are you so stupid?"

They we're now both quite tipsy from drinking the whole movie and Caroline explaining the kiss in more details than she would have liked but Katherine kept pushing for more.

"All I planned to do was kiss him! But next thing I know is I'm against the wall with my legs around his waist, he' shirtless and his bleeding wrist is in front of my face begging me to drink it."

"Wait, Klaus Mikaelson actually begged you to let him turn you?" That almost sobered her up. In her 500 years she had never heard of that man even asking anyone to do something nicely.

"Well not really begging; he said please, but then the hybrid interrupted us so I just left."

"Look Caroline; I've been around for a long time but Elijah has been the best lover I've ever had. And I mean ever!" She took a swig of the tequila and passed it over to Caroline. "The things that man can do are sinful. You'd never know with the way he carries himself and stuffs himself in those suits. But Klaus. Again, I hate the man but he is dripping with sex! From the way he walks, dressed, talks. Can you just imagine the things that man would do to you." Katherine smirked to herself when she seen Caroline bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "Especially of word around the werewolf community is correct and you really are his mate."

Caroline was jerked out of her thoughts quickly. She wasn't sure if it was the comment Katherine just dropped or from the knock on her dorm room door. She chose to ignore Katherine's comment in favor of getting the door. Usually no one visits her but she figured maybe Bonnie came back or Elena came to yell at her.

Stumbling a bit from the tequila she got to the door and opened it not looking to see who it was first. His scent hit her before she seen him and her and Katherine both tensed. "Klaus." It came out in barely a whisper but he heard her.

"Caroline. Glad to see you're alive I supposed that means you've been ignoring me for two weeks then." He walked into her dorm room uninvited staring at Katherine. He was expecting her to run but she must have been in too much of a shock. She had barely moved.

"Yes we'll I've been busy. As you can see Elena and I have been having a girls night drinking and watching movies which we should really get back to."

Klaus gave her credit for the quick thinking to cover Katherine up as Elena. But she was underestimating him. "Ah right," he turned from Caroline to look at Katherine. His smirk never leaving his face if not growing when he seen her flinch. "Elena Gilbert. I supposed I should let you get back to that girls night."

Klaus walked back to the door where Caroline was still standing and looked her straight in the eyes. "There is a full moon in less than two weeks. Our conversation is not finished."

Caroline followed him out stopping in her doorway to make sure he was leaving. "Goodnight, Klaus. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Caroline." His genuine dimpled smile he gave her turned into a wicked smirk when he turned to look passed her into her dorm. "Goodnight, Katerina."

* * *

Klaus' visit to Caroline was not what he'd expected. As soon as he walked up to the door he could smell Katherine, along with Caroline and the Tequila. If he was being honest he was hoping to find her alone in her dorm and finish what they started the other night at his house. But finding Katarina Patrova and her not running was a pleasant surprise. As was the hitch in he breath when he walked in the dorm, or the sigh of relief when she thought he bought the whole Elena thing, and then again the quickening of her dead heart when he said good night.

Although it seems like Caroline has now befriended the doppelgänger and he was sure that if he killed her Caroline would not be happy with him. Which is why he found himself sitting in his car watching the exit of Caroline's door to watch for Katherine to leave. She wanted her life, he would have preferred her dead but this put him in a great position to make a deal with her. All he had to do was wait until she left and hope she was alone.

Katherine was not an idiot, far from it, but the alcohol clouded her judgement some tonight. She should have heard him coming. This was how she survived 500 years and then this werewolf gets her drunk and in walks the man who wants her dead. Bless Caroline for trying to pass her off as Elena but she should have known he would have never bought that. The only plus side she can say is she clearly picked the right person to be friends with. If she was in this dorm with anyone else when Klaus walked in she would either be in the back of his car with a snapped neck on the way to be tortured for centuries or with her heart across the room.

In 500 years Katherine had never expected this would happen, but Klaus seems to value Caroline's opinion. Yes she liked Caroline, she never really had a friend before but she would be an idiot if she didn't use this friendship to her advantage to stay alive. After all, she was a survivor.


	8. You Should Have Killed Me

**Yay new chapter! So this chapter gets into some more back story leading up to some things I have planned for our beloved couple! If you were looking for happy lovey dovey romance that isn't here, sorry! We gotta make him work for it! and we gotta have her conflicted or it just wouldn't be Caroline!**

 **This chapter also brings in a new friend for Caroline, any guesses? I love Elena and Bonnie but they weren't always the best friends for Caroline so I think she needs some better, more fun ones!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes. I don't have a beta and editing with a baby wanting to pound on your laptop is sometimes impossible!**

* * *

Klaus really didn't expect to have to sit in his car for so long to catch Katherine leaving Caroline's dorm. She clearly must have felt safe in Caroline presence. He had to give it to her, befriend the one person he would listen to if she asked him not to kill her friend. But why would he listen to her? He asked himself this often. He's barely known her, he can't say they are friends, he's refusing to admit the 'M' word the wolves keep throwing around, so why would he care so much about what she felt if he killed Katherine?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he finally seen Katherine leaving the dormitory building hours after he left them. In a split second he sped up behind her gripping her by the neck. He pulled her body back against his and smirked as she started making choking noises. "So good to see you Katerina." She was clawing with both hands at the hand he had gripping her throat tighter with every word he spoke. "If I let you go are you going to run?" He loosened he grip a bit to let her talk or shake her head. Once he heard a strangled no come out of her mouth he smile. "Good because you know what will happen if you run again."

Katherine practically fell over gasping for air when he released her neck. Sure vampires didn't need to breath to live but that didn't mean it wasn't painful to have your windpipe crushed especially under original vampire strength. Turning around rubbing her neck she stood her ground. No use running or acting like a coward now. "What can I do for you, Klaus?"

"Well actually it's more of what I can do for you, Katerina." He smirked at her confused expression and continued. "I want to negotiate a deal."

* * *

"Jason," Klaus walked out to his back yard to find his hybrid emerging from the guest house that Klaus had offered to the wolves that came to him willingly. He still hadn't found the time to talk to them and find out why they showed up, but he assumed after he took care of Jason was as good a time as any. "I just wanted to let you know you've done a great job at keeping these wolves happy and patient. We're low on doppelganger blood so it's best to keep them occupied so they don't get restless."

Klaus didn't hear his heart rate speed up or smell any fear on him. He must have assumed since Klaus didn't kill him the moment Caroline was attacked, it had now been close to over 3 weeks since the incident, he was safe. He watched as Jason nodded and started to walk passed him to leave. "Well you're my alpha. I'm here for anything you need, Klaus."

"I guess that didn't apply when I told you I'd rip out your organs if anyone found out I was with Caroline that night." He smirked when he finally heard his heart rate quicken and his entire body froze. "I'm just curious. What is it about Hayley? Sure she is stunningly beautiful, a trait I'm sure she uses to her advantage quite a lot, she has some alpha traits but so do a lot of you other hybrids. Is she fucking the lot of you? Is that why you are blindly ignoring your alpha and doing whatever she says?" Klaus was now right behind his hybrid reveling in the fear that was coming off of his shaking body. "If that's the case I'll pardon you. I wouldn't blame you for your indiscretions. Hayley is beautiful, I'd ignore my alpha's commands to get a piece of that too."

"Y-yes, she's s-sleeping with u-us." His voice was strangled and Klaus hadn't even touched him yet.

"The problem is I don't believe you. Now, I know she's sleeping with Tyler. And I have to give it to the guy. Caroline, Hayley, that pretty little waitress at the grill, my sister. He has a way of surrounding himself with beautiful women." Klaus now had his hand in Jason's back with one of his kidneys in his hand. "I've been around over 1000 years mate, I know when someone is lying to me." In one swift movement he ripped his kidney from his body as he screamed. Before he could deal with that pain Klaus shoved his hand back into his back to grip the other kidney. "Tell me what's really going on and I'll spare your heart, your other organs will grow back eventually."

Trying to think and speak through the pain was harder than he expected. He couldn't just give Hayley and the other hybrids up but he really didn't want to die either. "H-Hayl... She is obsessed with being by your side. She wants to find a way to get rid of Caroline and be your equal." It wasn't a lie, he just left out the part about her and Tyler unsiring all his hybrids.

Klaus removed his hand from Jason's kidney and watched the man topple over to try and regain his strength. "She obviously doesn't understand how the whole wolf mate thing works now does she?" After it left his mouth he didn't know who had a more shocked look on their face. Himself or Jason. Yes he thought about it, yes the wolves and hybrids all whispered about it but no one ever spoke about and here he was just spilling it to hybrids who are known to not keep secrets. Without even having to think about it he shoved his hand into Jason's chest swiftly removed it along with his heart.

* * *

After he had cleaned his hands of Jason's blood and found a new hybrid to clean up his body he headed towards his guest house. Once word got around he was hunting werewolves to be turned to hybrids most tried to hide besides a few stragglers who willingly came to him, but now he had an entire pack show up at his front door offering to be turned. Something didn't seem right.

Entering the front door all of the wolves stopped what they were doing to look at him. There were some older, some young adults and a few children, that he would not be turning until they at least hit 18. No one should be stuck as a child's age forever. "I do apologize for the wait and lack of communication. We are in a bit of a doppelgänger blood shortage. Plus I've been trying to figure out why an entire pack is coming to me willingly when all the rest either ran and hid or were forced into this."

An older man in his 50s it seems came forward. Klaus could tell he wasn't the alpha, possibly a beta wolf. But now that he thought about it he couldn't sense an alpha in this room at all. "We like to think of ourselves as an old world pack. We descend from one of the original packs from this town. There were two, you would be from the other. I would say you were also a descendant but seeing as you were born in their time I don't think that word quite fits you."

To Klaus' surprise he found himself chuckling with the rest of this pack at the man's small joke.

"We don't believe in fighting for the alpha position, it has been passed down to a certain family for centuries that has lived up to every meaning of the word Alpha. We left this town years ago once hunters and vampires took it over. We also lost our Alpha. Being the Beta I have stepped up to lead our pack as we hoped our alpha's son would trigger his curse and lead us as well as his father did. Unfortunately he lost his life before that could happen."

"So are you hear to have me fill your alpha spot since you lost yours and I am from an old neighboring pack?"

"Not quite. Our Alpha has a grandchild that still lives in this town and they have triggered their curse. We have decided that if they are turned into a hybrid we would like to reunite our pack with them under you as our new alpha."

"Let me guess, your alpha's grandchild is Tyler Lockwood?" He clenched his jaw. There was no way he could give Tyler the satisfaction of his own pack even if they would all be sired to him. How was it even possible that Tyler was from an alpha bloodline. He had no alpha traits, beta yes. He listened to Hayley and her plans well and he was a strong hybrid but was never the brains behind anything.

"The Lockwoods came to Mystic Falls as lone wolves. We never knew what pack they came from. Our Alpha would be Caroline Forbes."

Klaus was silent for a very long time. He didn't know how to process this. He would willingly be gaining 20 or so hybrids to be by his side as long as Caroline chose to let him turn her. But he knew Caroline wouldn't just give her pack to him, she'd want control. To be alpha. He knew he wanted nothing more than for her to be his equal, his female alpha but could he really give her enough control over part of his pack?

He must have been quiet for too long because a young girl probably around Caroline's age came around the Beta that was talking and ignored him as he was trying to pull her back. She was brave he'd give her that, normally when he's this silent he is unpredictable. "We heard she may mean a great deal to you. And as Charles said, we just want to unite our pack and _you_ would be our Alpha."

He nodded at the girl but didn't acknowledge anything about Caroline and started to leave the guest house. "There's a new werewolf and vampire hunter back in town. I suggest you all stay here until he's dealt with."

* * *

Klaus didn't have time to process properly why the wolves showed up to him because he now had a house full of hybrids. Normally the idiots couldn't follow a simple command but here they were on time for their pack meeting. He didn't even get to get into it before one of them spoke up.

"So are these new wolves Jason has been taking care of going to be turned so they can help us with all these meaningless chores we do for you?" The question came from a dark skinned hybrid in the front. Klaus didn't think it was a coincidence that now that Jason was dead this hybrid seemed to take his place on the opposite side of Hayley as Tyler. He couldn't quite remember his name, he thinks it is Chad?

"Those wolves are to be left alone. And I will have you doing however many _chores_ as I see fit. You all can't do things correctly anyways even with the sire bond unless the process is spelled out for you. Quite a lot of stupidity in this pack. I'll have to choose more carefully who I turn from now on."

"Where is Jason anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked, Hayley!" Klaus was now standing right in front of her. Probably a little too close but now knowing she wanted him he couldn't help but play with her. He was after all a vampire and a werewolf, a predator or all predators, playing with your kills was just part of the fun. He ran his eyes up her form smirking at her. Yes she was beautiful and if he wasn't attracted to Caroline, he would **not** say mate again, he wouldn't mind having a little fun with her, but he had no desire to bed her. But the desire to mess with her and lead her on was too good to turn away. "Unfortunately, Jason is dead. A few too many indiscretions on his part to let him live." He slowly ran his fingers down through a strand of her hair smirking at a seething Tyler next to her and the scent of her arousal on the air already. _Oh this would be fun._ "A fault I know I wouldn't have any problems with from you, sweetheart."

"Was there a point to this meeting or did you just call us all here to let us know you can kill us like you killed Jason?" If Tyler was trying to hide his anger he didn't do a very good job with his tone. But nonetheless it brought him back to the point of him calling all of them there. He couldn't blame him though, he practically stole Caroline from him and now he knew it would be easy to take Hayley away from him too. It must hurt his ego knowing he can't keep a beautiful girl happy.

"You'll have to forgive me, Tyler. You of all people should know just how distractingly beautiful Hayley is." Klaus backed away from Hayley to continue to address the rest of his hybrids. "I called you all here because there is a hunter in town. Most hunters are vampire specific but this one doesn't discriminate. He's hunting all vampires and werewolves alike, and seeing how we are all both we will be on the top of his list. He's a master of hiding and blending in and a fan of tricks and neat gadgets."

"And how do you know all these things?" He almost rolled his eyes at the stupid question one of his hybrids asked. But he was THE hybrid he would not roll his eyes like some annoyed girl. _Like_ _Caroline_ , _you mean?_ He almost growled out loud at his thoughts. Yes Caroline rolled her eyes often and often times it was at him when they were together but he found he loved when she did it but was not a trait he wanted to adapt.

"How does Klaus know anything, man? He just does!"

"To answer your question in more detail than you all deserve. The hunter was an old friend of ours. More Kol's friend than mine. He was an engineer and Kol sought out to turn things into magical weapons. He gathered a few witch friends he had and this engineer and started making dark objects. Isaac was none the wiser Kol was a vampire or the women were witches. He just seen them as friends, until the day he found out. Stole some objects, ran into a few witches that hated me and they turned him into a hunter. Stronger than a regular human, doesn't age like vampires, can sniff out vampires and werewolves like wolves, but he can still die like a human."

"If you know all this why is he still alive?"

"I am a little embarrassed to admit but he got away from me. 50 years ago before I put my sister in her coffin he attacked her and I was too busy seeing red and trying to protect my sister that he ran. I've heard rumors of course of a hunter wiping out werewolf packs and vampire communities but that wasn't my concern at the time. But anyways, stay alive and if you are close enough to him. Kill him." He nodded at the pack and began to walk out of the room. "Tyler, Hayley. I need you two to stay behind for a minute. I need to talk to you."

* * *

When Klaus heard them following him he entered his study and waiting until he heard the last of his hybrids leaving. Shutting the door behind Hayley he leaned close to her ear to whisper to her letting his lips almost touch her ear. "You can take a seat sweetheart, this talk with Tyler will only take a moment." He knew there was a chance Tyler would find Caroline and tell her he was flirting with Hayley and she would be mad but he was the Alpha. He would do as he pleased whether she liked it or not. He internally winced as he thought that, alpha or not he cared a great deal about what Caroline thought even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

As soon as Hayley hit the chair Klaus sped Tyler across the room to the opposing wall with his hand around his throat. "Now I can't kill you because for some reason Caroline still feels something for you, but listen closely, mate. You ever lay a hand on her, raise your voice at her, or send your bitch," he glanced over to Hayley and smirked before looking back at Tyler, "to do your dirty work I will have you begging Caroline to let me kill you. Your life will be an eternity of pain and misery. Do you understand me?"

Once Tyler nodded the best he could he tossed him on floor he looked over at Hayley. His eyes were no longer flirting with her, they were golden with black veins creeping down his face. But unlike when they turned golden with Caroline full of lust all he saw was red anger as he looked at Hayley. He watched her swallow harshly and grip the arms of the wooden chair she was sitting in. If she gripped any harder the chair would splinter beneath her fingers. "You can go now Tyler, Hayley and I have some things to discuss."

Klaus didn't miss Tyler glance at Hayley and wait for her signal to let him know it was okay to leave her. It almost made him laugh. He didn't know whether Tyler was looking to Hayley for approval to leave or seeing if she was going to be okay alone if he left.

Once Tyler was gone and the door shut Klaus was bent down in front of Hayley as she sat in the chair of his study. Her heart was pounding and her face showed fear but he could also smell her arousal in the air. She was a confusing wolf or maybe just fear turned her on? "Don't worry sweetheart, I don't plan to hurt you" he paused for a moment as a smirk grew on his lips. "Today."

Klaus was now walking around his office with his hands clasped behind his back. He was trying to restrain himself from killing her. If she thought she could become his equal and mate instead of Caroline she must know something. Or she was just fucking delusional. "I should rip your heart from your chest and leave your body to rot for attacking Caroline. I don't think she'd mind if I rid the world of you," he wasn't facing Hayley but he heard her gulp loudly so he turned towards her. "But I have a feeling you're worth more to me alive at the moment."

She must have taken that as a sign that she was safe because he watched her stand up with a small grin planted on her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but before he could he sped over to her pinning her against the back of the door by her throat. The same way he did to Tyler. His eyes changed back to the golden color as he was now barely an inch from her face. "Do not mistake this for kindness. You will suffer for what you did to Caroline, eventually. Your soul purpose is to serve me, I'm the alpha of this pack, love, not you!"

He started to loosen his grip on her neck but he didn't know what to do with his hand. His mind was screaming at him to toy with her, make her want him even more and then kill her for Caroline; his mind was also screaming at him to just kill her now for Caroline. So if his hand went south from her neck he had no doubt he would rip her heart out but if his hand went north to flirt he knew Caroline would be mad. _Stop worrying what that_ _girl_ _thinks you bloody idiot! A few nice conversations and a_ _pretty face_ _and you're a love sick puppy. Mate or not, YOU are_ _the original_ _hybrid. YOU are the Alpha._ After giving himself a small mental pep talk, one that he wasn't so sure he even agreed with, he made up god mind on what he planned to do. Of course he was the original hybrid and the alpha but he didn't want Caroline to submit to him did he?

Forgetting thoughts of Caroline for the moment, the best he could, he ran his hand up from her neck to cup her cheek as he smiled as genuinely as he could. "Now why don't you share with me the information you have and we'll figure this all out together. You're very beautiful, I'd hate to have to kill you."

She must have been too comfortable being so close to him because she started to try and grind her hips against his. Which caused him to immediately drop his hands from her and back away. "I might be attracted to you, Klaus, but I'm not stupid. You can't sweet talk and flirt information out of me. If I tell you everything I know there is nothing stopping you from killing me. And being dead kinda puts a stop to my plan of being female Alpha of this pack."

He couldn't help but laugh at her confidence at becoming the female alpha of his pack. Maybe she really was delusional and didn't have information. "Well your plan and information better be awfully brilliant if you think you'd be alpha of this pack with me."

She was now walking around touching anything she could in his study, most likely to annoy him. "Well I know that you are from the original pack from this land, I know that Caroline is a descendant from the other original pack from this land. Caroline's pack fled once news spread of your brother being killed by wolves." She quickly turned to face him and pointed to him questioningly. "And that was your fault, wasn't it?"

Klaus clenched his jaw and gripped the edge of his desk to prevent himself from ripping out her tongue. "Proceed with caution little wolf or I will remove your tongue."

"Right. Anyways, Caroline's pack fled like the cowards they are because they knew how much of a tyrant your father was. Your pack however chose to stay and accept the consequences. Except none of them expected it to be themselves in their human form versus your vampire father. He didn't slaughter the entire pack though, a few escaped and a few fled with Caroline's pack. All of this leads up to a few hundred years later your, thought to be extinct, pack meets my pack. Information is shared, deals are made and that is why I am here."

Klaus was staring at her with his lips pressed into a straight line. He tried really hard but the smug look on her face caused him to laugh. "I had a feeling this was going to happen. I figured this would go one of two ways. You would actually have some useful information for me or you were just delusional. Clearly you are just delusional if you think I'm going to adhere to some deal brokered by your ancestors a few hundred years ago."

"You haven't even heard the full story or what deal was made."

"Sweetheart, I have created my own pack, I also have an entire pack, said cowardly pack, that has come to me willingly as long as Caroline is the female alpha. So please tell me what you and this ancient deal have to offer me more than what she does?"

"Whatever you feel for her isn't real. Fated mate or not, you know she loves Tyler and wont ever love you."

"I suggest you go home now. Stop whatever evil plan you are trying to plan behind my back, get it out of your head that we will be together, and next time you want to try and persuade me with information make sure it's information I care about and not just tales about my old pack."

* * *

A few days later Klaus found himself at the Salvatore's boarding house. All he needed was a pint of doppelganger blood to have on hand for this new pack of wolves should Caroline decide to turn but Elena was avoiding him. Contrary to popular belief Klaus did not like arguments. If he could negotiate and get what he wanted without the arguing and fighting he would gladly do that. Which was something he did with Elena. He promised her protection, a long happy human life, he would not harm her friends, all for a blood donation every few weeks. He could have left and taken her with him, forced her to give him blood daily, threatened all her loved ones but he didn't. Sure maybe at first he did but the arguing with the Salvatore's got annoying. Which is why Klaus was very annoyed that he was at their house. It had been a week since Elena was supposed to supply him with blood and she had been avoiding him. She wasn't home, no one seems to have seen her so he assumed she was here.

He didn't bother knocking he just walked in through the front door. He found Damon pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Did the guy ever do anything? Sure Klaus drank a lot but anytime he has ever been in this house Damon was always drinking. And Stefan sitting on a couch reading a book. They both seemed to calm for Elena being no where to be found and them knowing that Elena was late on her donation. "So I take it that you two must have something to do with Elena dodging me. You both seem to calm for me to believe that she's actually missing."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Klaus" Stefan put his book down to stand up and take the drink Damon was offering him. "Elena should either be at home or school."

Now Klaus was annoyed. Did they really think he couldn't tell they were lying to him? Did everybody in this bloody town think he was that stupid? He was over a thousand years old. He has practically seen everything and heard everything. "It's quite charming how the two of your lie and cover for her together. Tell me, which one of you will she thank first? Is it like a tag team thing? Threesomes perhaps? She really is like Tatia and Katerina, isn't she? " Klaus smirked at Damon who's eyes turned red and he took a step towards Klaus like he wanted to attack but Stefan's arm hit his chest to hold him back. At least one brother was smart. "Tell Elena I'm looking for her. Or she won't have to choose between the two of you. There won't be a Salvatore brother to pick."

* * *

It had been a few days since Klaus showed up and found Katherine in her dorm room. It basically scared them both sober. Sure Katherine probably wasn't the best friend but the few interactions she's had with her Caroline could tell she really just needed a girl friend. And at the moment apparently Caroline did too.

Eventually Katherine left to go meet with Elijah. Caroline still didn't understand what it was about the older Mikaelson brother that was worth getting caught by Klaus but Katherine insisted it was worth it. Caroline just hoped that if it came down to it Elijah would protect Katherine and not just hand her over for Klaus to kill. She had become a little attached to the doppelganger. She was less judgey than Elena and Bonnie.

Katherine leaving though gave Caroline time to get back to her studies and homework but once that was done Caroline finally remembered what day it was. Her Birthday. Her 21st Birthday to be exact, and it seemed like everyone had all but forgotten. She had no texts, except from her wonderful mother. No one showed up to her dorm to take her out, buy her a cake or nothing! Okay, she was lying to herself a bit. Her mother text her and there was also a small box delivered to her dorm along with a card but she had yet to open it. She knew it was from Klaus and him knowing her birthday with her never actually telling him the actual day scared her a little. The feeling she got in her stomach, butterflies? Also scared her.

She was not going to let all this ruin her birthday though. She was on a college campus, she would get herself out of bed, get ready and head to the bar! She was cute she knew she would have no problem getting free drinks especially if she advertised it was her birthday.

After an hour of getting ready Caroline had her hair curled, cute flowy tank top, a black mini skirt, and a cute pair of flats to match. Curiosity got the best of her before she could walk out the door. Stomping back over to the small box from Klaus she gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart pendant adorn with clear and pink diamonds. It was beautiful but she couldn't help but think she had seen it somewhere. And as soon as that thought crossed her mind she glanced down at her right ring finger. A ring her father had given her a few weeks before he died. A heart pendant with a clear and pink diamond. Her heart practically melted that he had noticed such a small thing and somehow knew it meant so much to her. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to him as she was walking out of her dorm.

 ** _Thank you, Klaus_**

The response was almost immediate and almost caused her to invite him to go out with her but she didn't.

 ** _Happy Birthday, Caroline._**

* * *

It had been an hour since she left her dorm and showed up at the busiest bar near campus she could find. The cute bartender flirted with her for a little bit knowing it was her birthday but other than that all the guys that came up to her seem bland compared to Klaus. She hated herself for even comparing these normal human guys to a psychotic murdering hybrid but the gift he sent her was amazing. Speaking on the gift she reached up to touch the necklace as she smiled just thinking about it. Maybe she should have invited him? It wasn't too late now was it?

Before she could pull out her phone a man came up to the bar next to her, smirking like a fucking Cheshire cat. She was going to ignore him and just text Klaus to meet her somewhere but he turned towards her. "Caroline Forbes, right?"

The fact that he knew her full name caused her to give him a once over from head to toe. He was cute, okay he was hot, had a nice accent. _It's different than Klaus' but still nice. Ugh, what is with you and accents?_ She could tell he was a vampire though. A very old vampire. "Whose asking?"

He smirked at her as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. While Klaus' smirk was evil and often times vindictive and caused people to shiver in their boots. _Although it makes you shiver for an entirely different reason!_ This man's smirk was almost sadistic. "Kol Mikaelson. Can I buy you a birthday drink, darling?"

* * *

 **Don't hate me for how much Hayley was in this! As much as I hated how awful she was to Caroline and the whole her and Klaus thing I really liked her character in TVD! (but there will not be a magical baby so no worries!)**


End file.
